La visión de un beso
by twinipuu
Summary: Kou ha visto algo que no esperaba. ¿Habrá algo detrás de ese beso? Yaoi. Explícito. 18
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas!

Empezamos hoy a colgar nuestro fic de Free!. Empezamos a escribir esto para saciar la necesidad imperiosa de que llegara el nuevo capítulo. Tened en cuenta que más adelante habrá yaoi explícito, así que si no os gusta no leáis, y si os gusta, bienvenidos/as a la lectura de "La visión de un beso". Colgaremos dos o tres capítulos semanales, dependiendo de su extensión.

Por supuesto, ningún personaje de los que aparece en el fic nos pertenece.

Ahora sí, os dejamos con esta historia. ¡Muchas gracias por leernos!

La visión de Kou

No me lo puedo creer... Sigo sin entender lo que vi. Aunque ya hayan pasado dos días de aquello, sigo sin poder dormir. ¡Mi hermano! ¡Y Haru! ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Primero parecía que iban a pelearse, pero luego, de un momento al otro ¡parecía que se iban a comer!

Haru intentaba volver hacia el centro comercial y mi hermano lo empotró contra la valla. Entonces vi como se miraban y sucedió ¡RIN LO BESÓ!

No me lo podía creer, estaba arrimada a la pared intentando asimilarlo cuando Makoto, Nagisa y Rei aparecieron. Me preguntaron que si me sucedía algo, pero solo supe reír nerviosamente i negar con la cabeza.

No soy una chica cotilla, pero necesito contárselo a alguien. Pero a quién... sólo de imaginar la reacción de los demás... ¡Y cómo puede seguir Haru tan impasible!

Debería intentar dormir algo, solo faltan dos horas para tener que levantarme y mirar a Haru a la cara será difícil si no duermo un poco.

La mañana en clase ha sido muy difícil. Esa imagen no se borraba de mi mente. ¿Cómo voy a mirar a la cara a Haru durante el entreno? ¡Y además irá en bañador! Con esos hermosos tríceps...

Estaba babeando por los pasillos imaginándome los cuerpos semidesnudos de mis amigos cuando...

-¡Gou·chan! ¡Buenos días! ^^

-Buenos días Nagisa...

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-C-claro... ¿por qué preguntas?

-Te he llamado Gou y no has dicho nada... ¿Te has enfadado conmigo? -Mako-chaaaan!¡Gou se ha enfadado conmigo! ¡buaaa!

-No... ¡No estoy enfadada! solo que...

-¿Solo qué...? ¿Qué?

-Que no he dormido bien.

-Aa... Haru vive aquí al lado, podrías ir a su casa a descansar luego...

-Eh-e-he...n-no hace falta...gracias... -.-'

Nagisa se distrajo con un pajarito verde que se había posado en la ventana del pasillo.

Entonces Makoto se me acercó sonriendo.

-Cualquier cosa que te preocupe me la puedes contar.

-Esto... Pero es algo que no quiero que sepa nadie...

-Nagisa no tiene porqué estar ahí, ¿verdad?

-Está bien...

- Te invito a merendar a casa y me lo cuentas.

- ¿¡Vas a saltarte el entrenamiento por una tontería!? ¡Tienes que ponerte en forma o en la competición te apalizarán!

-Pero no es una tontería. ¡Las preocupaciones de un miembro del club de natación son lo primero!

-Aaa... pero...

-No te preocupes diremos que no te encuentras bien y lo entenderán.- Me sonríe y guiña un ojo.- Tienes que seguir las órdenes del capitán.

-Está bien...

Nagisa se acercó a nosotros.

-Gou-chan! ¿En que se basa el entrenamiento de hoy?

-Es Kou, no Gou...uf...

-Nagisa, Kou no se encuentra muy bien hoy, después de clase la acompañaré a su casa. Vosotros entrenad mucho...estilo libre... a Haru le va a encantar.

-¡Si capitán mako-chan!

Por fin terminan las clases y después de despedirnos del grupo nos vamos a casa de Makoto. Me invita a sentarme en el comedor mientras empieza a sacar te y galletas.

- Qué es lo que te preocupa Kou?

- E-es... c-complicado...

-No te preocupes, yo te escucho.

-Es que tiene que ver con Haru y mi hermano y no sé cómo reaccionarás...

-Ya lo veremos cuando me lo cuentes.- Mientras iba comiendo galletas mantenía su gran sonrisa reconfortante.

-Verás... ¿Recuerdas el día que fuimos a por los bañadores?

-¡Claro! ¡Lo pasamos muy bien!

-Ese día vi como mi hermano besaba a Haru.

Makoto palideció de repente y abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Mako-chan?

-N-no... No puede ser...

-La verdad es que después de decírtelo me siento mucho mejor.

-H-Haru... Rin... Qué...

-¡Ahora ya podré volver a dormir tranquila!


	2. Chapter 2

Como prometimos, aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Como es muy corto a lo mejor colgamos el siguiente el miércoles. Esperamos que os guste el fic y que nos deis vuestra opinión.

La visión que atormenta a Makoto 

No puedo pegar ojo. Quién me mandaba a mí preocuparme por Kou? Si lo llego a saber me quedo nadando. ¿Ahora como se supone que tengo que mirar a Haru-chan a la cara? ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? Por eso estaban tan raros las últimas veces que se encontraron... Ese afán de competición... Debería descansar...

Piriririp - Piriririp - Piriririp

¿El despertador? ¿Ya? Las siete y media...¡LAS SIETE Y MEDIA! ¡LLEGO TARDE!

No tengo tiempo de prepararme el desayuno, comeré las sobras de ayer...

-¿Eh? ¿Pescado y pan? ¡No puede ser! Makoto no pienses en Haru...

No sé si debería irle a buscar hoy, le mandaré un mensaje...

Haru-chan, me he dormido, hoy no pasare a buscarte. No llegues tarde.

-pirip! (respuesta) Deja de llamarme "chan".

Cuando llego a clase aún faltan cinco minutos para empezar y Haru al verme se acerca con su cara de indiferencia.

-Makoto, como te has dormido te he traído desayuno, toma, es caballa frita.

-Eh? g-gracias, n-no era necesario.

Cuando por fin terminan las clases, voy hacia la piscina y ya están todos en bañador.

-¡Mako-chan! ¿Te ocurre algo? -Nagisa sospecha algo, no sé mentir...

-N-no... Creo que me he resfriado...

-¿Heeeee? ¿Te lo ha pegado Gou-chan?

-Es Kou, no Gou – Se oye en la lejanía.

-N-no-no lo sé...

-Mi casa está cerca, vete a descansar –Dice Haru sin sentimiento alguno. Lo último que me faltaba, tener que ir a casa de Haru a descansar...

- No, no es nada, de verdad.

-Tu cara te delata... Según un estudio de la universidad de Tokio, al resfriarse uno, el color de ojos se aclara -La cosa más estúpida que he oído decir a Rei.

-¿Quieres decir Rei-chan? -Nagisa se acerca demasiado a mi cara, creo que desde donde esta puede ver todos los poros de mi cara. -Ahora que lo dices, si que le veo los ojos más claros. Mako-chan, deberías ir al médico.

-¿Qué? no-no, estoy bien -Creo que donde debería ir es al psicólogo, solo de pensar que Haru... y Rin... Espera, no se han vuelto a ver desde entonces... y si… Y si fue un error, ¿y si en realidad se susurraron algo al oído y Kou lo interpretó mal? -En realidad, ahora estoy mejor, ¡así que basta de cháchara y a entrenar!

Todos respondieron al unísono pegando brincos.

-SIIIII!

¡Esperamos vuestros reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Traemos hoy el tercer capítulo, que también es cortito. Esperamos que os esté gustando y nos dejéis algún comentario, que no nos comemos a nadie y tenemos ganas de saber qué pensáis del fic.

¡Muchas gracias por leernos!

**La visión que busca Haru**

"Ahora nadas para mí"

Esas fueron sus palabras antes del beso...beso.

Qué bien se está en el agua, me encanta bañarme, aunque no sea lo mismo que una piscina.

Faltan dos semanas para el torneo de verano, allí habrá piscina...y Rin. Cómo se lo pregunto... ¿cómo le pregunto qué significaba ese beso?

Con lo fácil que sería ser libre. Libre como un delfín.

-Riiing...riiiing!- El teléfono... no quiero salir del agua.

Salta el contestador…

-Haru...soy Rin... ¿Has entrenado lo suficiente como para competir contra mí? Espero que cuando nos veamos te hayas puesto más fuerte...No pienso ganar contra ti en tan baja forma. Tenemos un asunto pendiente que comentar. Piiiip!

¿Baja forma? ¿Ponerme fuerte? Lo que quiero es volver a ver aquellas vistas...Esa sensación en el agua, sin tener en cuenta tiempos, ni estilos. Tengo hambre. Salgo de la bañera y me preparo un filete de caballa a la plancha.

Cuando esté en mejor forma, volveré a ver a Rin... ¡NO! Necesito verlo antes. Le dejaré un mensaje de voz, tenemos demasiados asuntos pendientes.

Así que cojo el teléfono, marco el número de Rin y espero a que responda, pero no lo hace... "Hola, soy Rin Matsuoka, deja tu mensaje después de la señal...PIIIIP!" -Rin, sólo nado estilo libre, pero no soy libre... sabes que nado para ti. Mañana en el club de natación Iwatobi.- piiip.

¿Debería haberle dicho que soy Haru? Preparare más caballa para llevar...

Pipip (mensaje de texto) dime la hora y quizá voy

La hora... ¿a qué hora?

(Mensaje) Por la noche

¿Qué bañador me pongo? No me decido... Todos son tan distintos...

¡Esperamos vuestros reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Buenas!_

_Traemos ya el cuarto capítulo del fic. Esperamos que os esté gustando y que nos comentéis qué os parece. ¡Nos encanta saber qué pensáis sobre lo que escribimos! _

**La nocturna visión de Rin  
**

Ahí llega...que… ¿Qué es lo que lleva en la mano?

-Traigo caballa, por si nos da hambre- ¿Caballa? ¿Cómo sabía que es mi comida favorita?

-¡No quiero caballa! ¡Quiero que entrenes para estar a mi altura!

-Yo no nado para competir... sólo nado estilo libre.- Otra vez la misma cantinela.

-Mira que eres pesado.

-¿Para qué querías verme?

- Y-yo...- Mierda, no esperaba que fuera tan directo.- Tsk. Nada contra mí.

El agua de la piscina me relajará. Cuando me lanzo me siento mejor. Qué bien, sentir el agua alrededor de mí. Me aísla del mundo y me hace querer ser el mejor. Quiero ser el mejor. Viraje. Seguir hacia delante. La pared cada vez está más cerca, el agua fluye a mi alrededor. ¡Pam! ¡Llegué! ¿Eh? ¿Hemos empatado?

-Enhorabuena Rin.

-¿Pero como que enhorabuena? ¡Hemos empatado! Tanto entrenar para superarte, ¿y ahora empatamos? ¿Y encima me felicitas?

-A mi no me preocupa perder, ganar, empatar... Yo sólo quiero sentir el agua...

-¡Estás mal de la cabeza!

-¿Entonces a qué vino aquello la última vez que nos vimos?

-Ah-Eh... Y-yo... Te dije que te mostraría un punto de vista que no hubieras visto antes...

-El punto de vista... me gustó...

- E-esto...

-¿Me lo mostrarías una vez más?

Mostrárselo, otra vez... El agua resbala sobre su piel, y la luna se refleja en ella...

-N-no... ¡No esperes que me acerque yo!

Haru se acerca a mí, con su cara inexpresiva, pero esta vez veo reflejada en ella una emoción difícil de describir. Ya puedo sentir su aliento en mi barbilla... Me adelanto medio paso y le beso.

Tumbado en la cama reflexiono sobre lo que paso anoche en la piscina... El primer beso estuvo bien...Pero el segundo... La forma en que me correspondió el beso...

¡MIERDA! Aún queda demasiado para el torneo de verano...

Tengo hambre y giro la cabeza suavemente para ver en la mesita una bolsa. La bolsa con la caballa frita... Haru me la dio a noche.

"Toma, por si te da hambre...", me encanta la caballa...sobre todo cuando la prepara Haru...es como si, como si desprendiera su olor...

-Toc, toc, toc!- La puerta.

-Matsuoka-senpai, soy Nitori. ¿Puedo pasar?

¡Noo!...

-Sí, pasa…- Menudo plasta. Se abre la puerta.

-Buenos días Matsuoka-senpai... que... ¿Qué es ese olor? Huele a pescado frito...- Si... la caballa de Haru...

-¡Huele fatal!- Huele a caballa y a Haru...no puede oler mal.

-¿Serás tu?

-¿Eh? N-no...

-¿Qué narices quieres?

-A... esto... ¿Hoy vas a entrenar?

-¿Me molestas un domingo para esto?- Me levanto de la cama.- Claro que voy a entrenar, después de desayunar. ¡Ahora vete!

-¡SI!

Me hubiera gustado disfrutar del sabor de la caballa, pero el pesado de Nitori no me va a dejar en paz.

Al llegar a la piscina veo que todo el equipo está reunido alrededor del capitán.

-Al fin llegas Rin, apresúrate, tengo que contaros algo.

Que palo...seguro que es un "bla-bla-bla, no nadáis tan genial como deberíais, bla-bla-bla"

-Esta mañana me ha llamado Haruka Nanase...

¿QUÉ? ¿Qué clase de cosas indecentes hace con el capitán y no hace conmigo?

A mí no me ha llamado…

-...para anunciarme una competición "amistosa" para entrenar el martes, así que entrenad mucho hoy y mañana.

¿Martes?... ¡MARTES! ¡Es pasado mañana! ¡Voy a entrenar a tope!


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola!_

_Esperamos que os esté gustando el fic y que nos deis vuestra opinión respecto a éste. ¡Nos encanta leer vuestros mensajes! Esta semana hasta el viernes no habrá nuevo capítulo._

_¡Os mandamos abrazos de oso a todos/as!_

**La visión de la pared de Rei**

-¿Qué significa una competición "amistosa"?-Yo sólo sé nadar en estilo mariposa...

-Sólo significa que va a ser para entrenar, lo de amistoso es un nombre que le ha puesto Haru-chan.- Makoto se ve muy seguro de sí mismo, pero yo no...

-Yo solo sé nadar mariposa...

-¡No te preocupes Rei-chan! - Nagisa... sólo de verle sonreír levanta los ánimos a cualquiera… - ¡Podrás demostrarles a todos lo bien que nadas mariposa!- ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¡Choff! -Haru ya está en el agua. ¿Pero qué le pasa a éste? ¿No puede estar ni un minuto fuera de la piscina? ¡Primero hay que calentar! Estirar la musculatura de los brazos, esperar 20 segundos. Piernas, 20 segundos. Doblar la pierna hacia un lado y la cabeza hacia el otro, esperar 20 segundos.

-¡Rei-chan! ¿Aún estás estirando? ¡Ven a nadar!

-Hay que estirar bien para prevenir lesiones, ¡lo tengo todo calculado!

-¡Vamos! ¡Ven a nadaaaar!

-Está bien...- Bañador que no es speedo, gafas con aumento... Perfecto. Lanzarse de cabeza. Ángulo de noventa grados. Propulsarse y entrar en la piscina. Mover los brazos hacia delante en rotación. Coger aire. Llegar a la pared y salir.

-¡Qué bien nadas mariposa, Rei-chan! Pero antes de salir debes hacer un viraje y volver.

-¿Vi-viraje?

-¿Te has fijado cuando nada Haru-chan? - Siempre con el Haru-chan en la boca.- Da la vuelta para cambiar el sentido.

-¿Y eso cómo se hace?

-¡Tienes que practicar dando volteretas mientras nadas! ¡Y llegará un momento en el que podrás hacer bien el cambio de sentido!

-De "llegará un momento" nada.- Kou grita demasiado...- Debes aprenderlo hoy para poder hacerlo mañana, ¡así que a entrenar!

-No seas tan exigente Gou-chan...

-QUE NO ES GOU, ES KOU!

-¡Basta! -Últimamente se oye demasiado esta palabra del capitán. -Nagisa, enséñale a Rei a hacer virajes, Kou ve a buscar a Ama-san sensei, debemos rellenar el papeleo para la competición de mañana, Haru...tú sigue con lo tuyo... y Rei, no te estreses y esfuérzate al máximo.

-¡SIIIII!

-¡Ven aquí Rei-chan! Vamos a practicar. -Nagisa es tan adorable... Me acerco a él. -Mira, así se hace una voltereta.- Coge aire, se sumerge hacia adelante, da la vuelta en el agua y sale. - ¿Lo has entendido?

-¡No puede ser tan difícil!-He leído sobre las volteretas, en el agua serán lo mismo que en tierra, así que cojo aire, me sumerjo hacia adelante y... cuando salgo estoy medio metro desplazado del lugar en donde estaba -Pero que ha pasado?-No lo entiendo...

-No te preocupes Rei-chan, es normal desorientarse la primera vez.

-Desorientarse... ¡Yo no me desoriento!- Vuelvo a zambullirme, hago una voltereta y salgo... metro y medio más allá. -¡NOO! ¡Otra vez! -Lo intento unas diez veces más, pero no hay manera.

-Rei-chan... probemos de otro modo.

-¿De otro modo?

-Mnh, prueba a ir nadando y hacer una voltereta entonces.

-¡Claro!- Voy nadando estilo mariposa hasta más o menos el centro de la piscina y de repente hago una voltereta y me sale genial -¡SII!

-¡Muy bien Rei-chan! ¡Aprendes muy rápido!

-Natural, una vez te sabes la teoría, el resto es fácil.

-Bien, ahora tienes que ir nadando y al llegar a la pared debes hacerlo para impulsarte en ella.

Sin esperar ni un momento más, voy nadando hasta el otro lado de la piscina, y cuando veo la pared hago la voltereta y en el momento de impulsarme en ella... no la toco con los pies...

-¡No te preocupes Rei-chan! ¡Vuelve a intentarlo!

Para no hacer esperar más a Nagisa-kun, lo intento cinco veces más, y a la sexta... me doy un cabezazo con la pared y...

-REI-CHAN!

Salgo a buscar aire, y los veo a todos mirándome extraño.

-No os preocupéis, estoy bien... - "chip,chip" he? que es ese ruido? miro el agua y está de color rojo, acerco la mano hacia mi cabeza y veo que ¡estoy sangrando!-Me mareooo...

Cuando despierto estoy tumbado en un banco, en los vestuarios, Makoto me tiene los pies en alto, Kou me da aire con una revista y Nagisa apoya un trapo con hielo en mi cabeza. Eso solo significa que me he desmayado, que vergüenza. Esto no es hermoso.

-R-Rei-chan... ¿estás bien?-Nagisa tienen una voz extraña, al mirarle a los ojos, veo que los tiene encharcados de lagrimas.

-¡No llores! ¿Por qué lloras? -Me incorporo de repente y me vuelvo a marear así que me obligo a tumbarme de nuevo.

-Estabas sangrando mucho y... ¡buaa!

Haru se acerca y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza para reconfortarle, es la primera vez que le veo hacer algo así.

-Te has desmayado...-Makoto está muy serio. - Ha venido la enfermera del instituto y te ha puesto unos puntos, deberás reposar un poco.

Reposar...

-¿Reposar? ¡No puedo! ¡La competición es mañana!

-No te preocupes, Haru le llama competición pero solo es un entreno. -Makoto vuelve a sonreír, al menos esto me indica que no es tan serio como parece -Nagisa, deberías quedarte aquí descansando un poco, estás demasiado alterado para seguir entrenando.

-Sniff...si...sniff

Todos, excepto Nagisa se van fuera a seguir con lo suyo.

Me incorporo lentamente para no marearme de nuevo y me encaro hacia Nagisa.

Está de rodillas encima del banco, con los puños en los ojos intentando ocultar sus lágrimas... He hecho llorar a Nagisa. Levanto el brazo y le acaricio la mejilla con la mano.

-No llores, ya estoy mejor…

-Sniff...P...por mi culpa casi te mueres…¡buaaaa!

-¿Qué?¡Nooo! No es nada, el golpe no ha sido tan grave, solo es que la sangre me marea. ¡Estoy bien!

-Sniff...-Nagisa posa el trapo con hielo, suavemente sobre mi cabeza, le miro a los ojos y... ¿Qué me está pasando? Oigo los latidos de mi corazón y Nagisa me mira diferente, con los ojos empapados, la nariz enrojecida y los labios entre abiertos. Se acerca lentamente hacia mí, quita el hielo de mi cabeza y me aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara, y entonces... me besa.

-No vuelvas a preocuparme más así, ¿de acuerdo Rei-chan? -No me salen las palabras, ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Quería besarle y me ha besado! No ha sido un beso largo, pero ha sido mágico...

Nagisa está hablando, pero no le oigo, mi mente está ocupada pensando en el beso, así que me adelanto y le beso... y al segundo, cierra los ojos y me corresponde el beso. Nagisa juega con su lengua en el interior de mi boca. No sé cuánto tiempo estamos así, pero me da igual, es como si el resto hubiera desaparecido.


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Buenas! _

_Ya volvemos a estar aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Agradecemos mucho vuestros reviews y esperamos continuar sabiendo qué pensáis del fic en vuestros comentarios. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión perversa de Nagisa  
**

Nunca había sentido nada igual. Estar así con Rei me reconforta.

Podría estar una eternidad besándolo, pero Rei se detiene para coger aire, y nos miramos a los ojos.

Está sonrojado, pero se le ve feliz. Estaba a punto de volver a lanzarme contra él cuando Makoto entra por la puerta.

-Rei, ¿te encuentras mejor? ...¿He? ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy... rojo... -Makoto le toca la frente a Rei que está como sin saber qué decir. -¡Estás ardiendo! ¿¡Tienes fiebre!?

-No, estoy bien. -Sí que está bien... Sus besos no decían lo contrario...

-No te preocupes Mako-chan, solo es que he besado a Rei y se ha sonrojado.

-¿Quéééé?- Rei es quien lo pregunta, no Makoto. Como pensaba. Makoto aún me ve como un niño y debe pensar que le he besado en la mejilla.

-Ah... Nagisa, si te encuentras mejor deberías entrenar un poco.

-Si, capitán Mako-chan!

Mako-chan sale por la puerta y me giro sonriendo a Rei-chan.

-¡Tendré que ir a la piscina!

-Sí... Claro...

Me lanzo de nuevo a besarle y salgo corriendo hacia fuera. No quería salir de allí, pero ¡el deber me llama! ¡Como mínimo podré sacar toda la energía que tengo ahora nadando! Aunque me hubiera gustado sacarla de otras formas... Con Rei-chan y sus músculos perfectos... ¡Aaah! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! ¡Tienes que salir en bañador delante de todos!

No puedo nadar... Necesito volver a los vestuarios. Empiezo a correr hacia el vestuario, cuando llego encuentro a Rei-chan poniéndose las gafas y mirándose en el espejo la herida.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Tan sólo es una herida.

-Lo siento... Yo no quería que te hicieras daño...

-No pasa nada... eh... Nagisa-kun...

Me encanta que me llame Nagisa-kun! Me dan todavía más ganas de lanzarme encima de él... ¡Qué diablos! ¡Me lanzo encima de Rei! Le arranco un beso apasionado, creo que lo he asustado un poco, pero era inevitable, esas gafas rojas... ese pelo azulado... Estos besos podrían ser infinitos si no necesitara respirar.

-Na-Nagisa-kun...

Creo que mis manos van más deprisa de lo que quiero... Ya está... Ya lo he besado de nuevo, ya tengo lo que quería. Me separo y le miro sonriente a los ojos. Creo que está un poco desorientado, se coloca bien las gafas y el pelo.

-¡Si no voy ya me van a reñir!

-¡E-espera...!

Empiezo a correr como si no hubiera mañana hacia la piscina. Están todos allí.

-¡Rei-chan ya está mejor!

Me lanzo a la piscina y el agua ayuda a enfriar todo mi cuerpo. ¡Rei-chan es genial!


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Buenas!_

_¿Qué tal va todo? Aquí os dejamos el nuevo capítulo. ¿Queréis que subamos otro el miércoles? Si queréis, ¡dejadnos un review con vuestra respuesta! Agradecemos mucho vuestros comentarios y esperamos que sigáis escribiéndonos qué os parece._

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión cotilla de Makoto  
**

Hoy toca jugar a videojuegos en casa con Haru-chan, mis hermanos estarán contentos.

-Haru-chan, ¿estás preparado para competir contra Rin?

-Es él el que compite, yo sólo nado.

-Ya... Pero fuiste tú quien llamó a los del Samezuka para competir.

Se queda en absoluto silencio. No me va a responder…

-Haru-chan...El capitán soy yo y no me consultaste nada...

-Soy el vice capitán, algo podré hacer...

-Está bien, está bien.

No sé porqué me esfuerzo en según qué cosas. Espero que haya helados en casa, me apetecen, además el ambiente en el club está algo raro últimamente, la competición puede irnos bien para volver a nuestros cauces.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

-Buenas tardes.

-¡Ha venido Haruuuuuu! - Como gritan mis hermanos. Haru es como una especie de ídolo para Ren, y algo así como una amenaza para Ran, creo que se piensa que me quiere abducir o algo por el estilo.

-¡HARUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- Ya está Ren pegado a él.- ¿Vais a jugar a videojuegos hoy? ¿Puedo mirar como juegas? ¡Hay helado!

Haru sólo hace un leve movimiento de cabeza para asentir. Van hacia la habitación y yo cojo unos helados mientras preparan la consola. Cuando llego a la habitación, Haru ya está sentado en la cama con Ren pegado a él y con el mando de la videoconsola en la mano. Ran me pone un cojín en la silla.

Estamos terminando una partida cuando Ren dice...

-El jueves vino Kou ¿por qué tú no viniste, Haru?

-¿Kou vino aquí? ¿No se iba a su casa?- Mierda... Qué le digo ahora...Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaban en casa cuando vino Kou.

-Sí, pero como mi casa queda más cerca...jeje...

-Haru...-Ren otra vez.

-¿Hm?

-Kou dijo que Rin te besó.

Otra vez el silencio… Haru deja de jugar, el mando permanece en sus manos. No sé qué decir. ¡Ren nos oyó!

-Haru... ¿es bonito que alguien te bese? -Cállate ya Ren.

-Pues claro que es bonito.- Ahora Ran...

-¡Bueno!- me levanto para poner las cosas en orden- ¡Los dos a la cocina! ¡Ya es muy tarde y tenéis que ayudar a mamá con la cena!

-Pero...-Los dos al unísono.

-¡Pero nada! ¡Largo!- Cuando se marchan, voy recogiendo la videoconsola. Haru está en silencio, como siempre, pero esta vez el silencio es muy incómodo.

-Makoto...

-¿¡Eh!?

-Rin...Rin me besó... -No me digas…

-Ah... y...-No sé que responder...

-Y... el sábado nos vimos- Haru gira la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

-¿El sábado? Dónde... ¿Dónde os visteis? -Pero cállate, no quiero saberlo, ¡no voy a poder dormir!

-El sábado por la noche en la piscina de Iwatobi. Empatamos...

¿Volvieron a competir? Eso es bueno, ¿no? Compitieron pero no se besaron, eso está bien...

-¿Empatasteis? Q-que bien

-A Rin no le gustó empatar...

-Me lo imagino, tiene mal perder...- Cambiemos de tema por favor...-Esto... hoy está un poco nublado, ¿no crees?- Tiempo... de lo único que se me ocurre hablar es del tiempo.

-Y luego...

-¿y luego...?- Mierda, ¡no preguntes! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan cotilla?

-¡Comimos caballa frita! … ¡Tengo que irme!- Recoge sus cosas y se va como un rayo.

Comieron caballa... Se ha puesto muy nervioso por solo "comer caballa".

Tengo curiosidad, pero a la vez no quiero saberlo...

¿Qué pasará mañana? ¿Debo estar pendiente de Haru en todo momento o dejarlo a su aire...?


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola! _

_Hoy estamos generosas y os dejamos un capítulo y un mini capítulo, esperamos que os gusten. ¡Agradecemos muchísimo vuestros reviews! Nos gusta mucho ver que tenéis ganas de más. _

_Después de esta dosis extra, os dejamos con los capítulos. ¡El viernes más y mejor!_

**La visión obsesiva de Rin****  
**

Mañana... Mañana volveré a ver a Haru...Tengo que ganarle en la competición.

Que nervios... No puedo dormir. No me sentía tan nervioso desde los exámenes finales de primaria.

Ya he desayunado, me he duchado, peinado, lavado los dientes... me he puesto el bañador y ya estoy entrenando yo solo. Hoy faltan algunos profesores por la pasa de gripe de verano, por lo que pienso quedarme toda la mañana entrenando. 

-¡Matsuoka-senpai! ¿Ya estas entrenando tan temprano? -Maldito Nitori, solo sabe fastidiar.

-A... ¿qué quieres Nitori?

-N-nada... sólo digo que es muy temprano, ¿no crees? -Me sonríe. Pero mira que es tonto.

-¿Crees que si pensara que es demasiado temprano, estaría aquí entrenando?

-Eh…eh...no lo sé...

-Además, si solo vienes a molestarme para decirme eso, es que no eres muy listo...

-¿Qué? Y-yo...

-¿Te vas a quedar aquí parado? Si tienes que entrenar entrena, pero no fastidies...

-¿Que pasa aquí? -El capitán llega para fastidiarlo más. -Nitori, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Eh?... nada... sólo que Rin hoy no está de muy buen humor, parece enfadado con alguien.-

Sí, enfadado contigo...

-¿Te pasa algo Rin?-Que entrometido es el capitán.

-No, sólo que... ¡Nitori me molesta!

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

-Nitori déjale en paz, ve a entrenar ya, que se hace tarde.

-Pero...

-Ves como no es tan temprano.

Sigo entrenando, ahora en crol, ahora en mariposa y alguna de espalda... 

-Rin- Ahora es el capitán- Deberías descansar, si no, esta tarde no vas a poder mantenerte en pie.

-Estoy bien- Tengo que ganar a Haru.

-¡No! Déjalo. Seguirás entrenando con los de Iwatobi.

-¡Pero capitán!

-¡Haz lo que te he dicho Rin! Llevas cuatro horas entrenando sin parar, así que déjalo por ahora o tendré que prohibirte que entrenes esta tarde.

-Si capitán…

Es la hora de comer y no tengo hambre, pero si no como no seré capaz de nadar esta tarde.

-¡Matsuoka-senpai! - Otra vez el pesado este.

-¿Qué quieres Nitori?

-Quería...quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana... Y quería preguntarte si formarías grupo conmigo para los relevos.

-¿Relevos? No voy a hacer relevos. Hoy voy a nadar estilo libre.

Nitori sigue hablándome, pero paso de él y me dirijo al comedor, cojo una bandeja y miro con asco el menú de hoy... El que piense que en las escuelas privadas se come bien, es porque no ha comido en Samezuka.

Me termino con resignación el ultimo bocado, de lo que parecen ser gachas o puré rancio.

Me voy a mi habitación, total si no puedo entrenar no me voy a estar paseando por ahí, aun tendría mala suerte y Nitori volvería a molestarme.

Me tumbo en la cama. Aún faltan dos horas para que venga Haru. Quizá debería hacer una siesta...Estoy cansado.

¡NOOO! No puedo dormirme. ¡Si no puedo entrenar en el agua, entrenare aquí! Así que saco del armario las mancuernas y las pesas de tobillos y me paseo arriba y abajo de la habitación, ejercitando mis músculos hasta que el capitán entra en mi habitación.

-Serás el capitán, pero eso no te exime de llamar.

-Creía haberte mandado a descansar.

-No. Me mandaste a salir del agua, y eso he hecho.

-No hay remedio contigo... Es igual... Prepárate, ya han llegado los de Iwatobi, se están cambiando.

-¿Haru ya ha llegado...?- ¡Qué bien!

-Haruka y el resto también. Incluso tu bonita hermana ha venido... que maja es - ¿Pero quién se cree que es?

-A mi hermana ni la mires.

El capitán se aleja con cara feliz. Y yo le sigo. Querría correr para poder ver a Haru enseguida, pero, creo que lo mejor es ir despacio.

Al entrar en el recinto de la piscina, la mirada de Haru y la mía, se cruzan. Tengo que ganarle.

Hacemos el calentamiento y empezamos a competir por parejas. El chico de las gafas...Rei creo que se llama, se coloca en el trampolín, competirá contra Nitori. Se disponen para saltar, suena el silbato y ya están los dos en el agua. Este Rei nada estilo mariposa bastante bien, y... ¡Supera a Nitori! Aún que a éste tampoco se le pueden dar muchos meritos...

Los próximos somos Haru y yo.

-Haru- Le digo desde el trampolín, procurando que solo él me escuche.

-¿Mh?

-Recuerda que nadas para mí...

-A sus puestos, preparados, ¡piiiip!

Nos lanzamos al agua y nado tan rápido como puedo. Debería haber dormido algo, estoy agotado, o debería haber comido más...

Me siento mareado... Iba ganando a Haru, pero ahora me adelanta. Primer viraje... aún no he llegado a media piscina... Estoy muy mareado...Me ahogo.


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _

**La visión preocupada de Haru**

No entiendo, se enfada conmigo cuando empatamos y ahora disminuye la velocidad...

Giro la cabeza un momento y no le veo...Dejo de nadar.

-¡Hermano! ¡Que alguien lo ayude!

¿Ayuda? Me sumerjo rápidamente y nado hasta donde se encuentra Rin, lo saco del agua.

Debo practicarle los primeros auxilios...

1. Compruebo si respira poniéndole la mano enfrente de la nariz. N... ¡no respira!

2. Le levanto el mentón para abrir las vías aéreas.

3. Insuflo aire en su boca y seguidamente le presiono el pecho treinta veces.

4. Repetir paso tres hasta que llegue ayuda.

¡Vamos Rin! ¡No me hagas esto! 

-Cof,cof...- Tose... tose agua... Significa que vuelve a respirar...

Aplausos, oigo muchos aplausos. Kou se acerca y abraza a Rin que sigue tosiendo.

-¡Bien hecho Haru-chan!- Makoto me da un golpecito en la espalda.

-Cof, cof, cof...

No puedo levantarme, estoy... ¿paralizado? Rin está muy pálido. Apenas se le ven los labios.

-¡Capitán! ¡El enfermero ya está aquí!- Se llevan a Rin en una camilla...se lo llevan.

Nos mandan irnos a casa.

Llego a casa y le llamo.

"Hola, soy Rin Matsuoka, deja tu mensaje después de la señal... ¡piiiip!"

-...me asustaste...

Me pongo en la bañera y salta el contestador de voz de mi teléfono.

-...Te asustas rápido... Sólo era una bajada de azúcar. Estoy bien, tan bien que más te vale venir a competir ahora a la piscina del club Samezuka...y... Trae caballa… ¡piiip!


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué tal estáis? Os dejamos este capítulo. ¡Esperamos leer vuestras reacciones de este capítulo! Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leernos._

**La visión azucarada de Rin**

Ya hace un cuarto de hora que estoy en el recinto de la piscina, sentado en el trampolín, y Haru todavía no ha llegado...

Media hora...

Una hora...

No va a venir. Cuando me levanto del trampolín para irme a mi habitación, oigo una puerta y, allí esta.

-Rin. He llegado. -Obviamente.

-Ya lo veo... ¿por qué has tardado tanto? -De una bolsita de plástico saca un potecito con un contenido pastoso y grisáceo. -¿Qué es eso?

-Caballa.

-¿Caballa? Querrás decir, puré de caballa.

-No...Mermelada... Es mermelada de caballa

-¿Eh?

-Por el azúcar... Así no volverás a asustarme... -Se rasca la nariz. Es la primera vez que parece tan tímido. Je... Adorable.

-Hagamos una carrera. Esta vez te voy a ganar.-Aún no termino la frase y ya está sólo con el bañador.

Yo solo traigo puesta la sudadera y el bañador, por lo que dejo la sudadera en el banquillo y me subo al trampolín. Haru sube al que hay al lado. Nos preparamos para saltar.

Saltamos. Hago el primer viraje. Ya estoy más allá del centro de la piscina y le llevo bastante ventaja a Haru. Cuando llego, me quito las gafas y le espero. En cuanto llega Haru, se quita las gafas y antes de que pueda sacudirse el agua del pelo, me acerco a él y le beso. Mi lengua explora todos los rincones de su boca y le obligo a hacer lo mismo conmigo. Cuando nos separamos para coger aire, me acerco a su oído.

-Eres mío. Solamente mío.

-...Sólo tuyo... -Volvemos a besarnos. Con la mano izquierda le acerco más a mí. La mano derecha la pongo por dentro de su bañador.

-Mnh...-Haru se estremece.

-Vámonos a mi habitación, Haru... - Le lamo la oreja. Se ha sonrojado.

-No... Quiero estar en el agua...-Me abraza y sigue besándome.

-Como quieras...

¡PAM! Lo empotro contra la pared de la piscina.

-Ah...

-No hagas mucho ruido o nos descubrirán... -Vuelvo a besarle. Me sumerjo, le saco el bañador y salgo a la superficie.

Haru está como desorientado. Con manos temblorosas me quita el bañador.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Haru?- No obtengo respuesta. Parece que no sabe qué hacer.

-...Bésame...Otra vez...

-¿Sólo quieres que te bese?

-...Bésame... Y tócame...

Sin esperar ni un minuto más, vuelvo a besarle, y con una mano le cojo su miembro ya erecto.

-Mnh...R...Rin...

Apoyo la espalda de Haru en las escaleras, y pongo sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera.

-¿Me dejarías ser parte de ti?

-...Sólo tuyo...

-Intenta no gritar muy fuerte, esto te va a doler.

-¿Doler?

Antes de que entienda a lo que me refiero le penetro.

-AAAAAAh!...

Me clava las uñas en los hombros. Intento no moverme hasta que no se acostumbre a mi intrusión, para no hacerle más daño.

Sigue clavándome las uñas, creo que me ha levantado la piel de los hombros, puedo ver como sangran. Deja de arañarme y abre los ojos.

-...Ah...sigue...

Me muevo despacio, pero Haru sigue haciendo muecas de dolor, así que empiezo a masturbarle.

-Te... ¿Te gusta más así?

-...Sigue...

Intensifico mis movimientos. Más rápido...aún más deprisa.

-Aaaaah...Haru...

-Rin...Espera... AH...

No puedo esperar, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando este momento.

-Haru...Hmmm...

Le masturbo con más fuerza. Necesito ver como se corre, como esa cara de impasibilidad cambia por completo.

-¡Aaah! Ah... ah... ¡RIN! ¡AH!

Se deja ir pero yo continuo, su cara, agh, ya llego...

-¡Agh! ¡Ah! Ah...Uf... Haru...

Separo nuestros cuerpos y le beso la nuca. Ahora la tiene empapada en sudor. Estoy hecho polvo... Intento apartarme de Haru.

-Rin...

-Eh?

-No te muevas...

Haru está sonriendo... Pensaba que nunca lograría ver esa expresión tan plácida en sus facciones.

-Quieres... Haru... ¿Quieres venir a mi habitación esta noche?

Qué difícil preguntarle esto...

-Ven tú a mi casa.

-¿QUÉ?

-Puedes pasar la noche en mi casa si quieres.

¿Me lo pregunta en serio? ¿O está intentando volver a calentarme la bragueta?

-Hoy será mejor que no, mañana hay clase...

-Cuando quieras venir... Ya sabes donde vivo...

Es adorable. ¿Cómo he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin él? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando me enfadé por una simple derrota? ¡Mierda!

Se está secando y vistiendo...

-Es muy tarde... Tengo que dormir.

-Haru...

Se marcha. No quiero que se marche. Es mío.

-Me voy...

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Te estaré esperando.

-Ah...- ¡Perfecto!

Es hora de ir a dormir...


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Buenas! _

_Traemos el capítulo con un poquito de retraso. ¡Esperamos que os está gustando el fic y agradecemos muchísimo vuestros comentarios! _

**La visión de los sueños de Makoto**

Por fin en casa...

Mis padres y hermanos acaban de volver de un viaje a casa de los abuelos de Yokohama. Me hubiera gustado ir, pero se acerca la semana de exámenes y no me lo puedo permitir.

-Vamos niños, a dormir que es muy tarde. -Mi madre. Está acostando a mis hermanos. Mi padre estaba cansado y ya se ha ido a la cama.

¡Click! Mamá ha apagado la luz de la habitación de los niños.

-Makoto, ¿no vas a dormir?

-La verdad, mamá, es que hoy no tengo mucho sueño.

-¿Qué te ocurre hijo? -Se sienta a mi lado. -Te veo preocupado.

-El lunes, Rei se lesionó en la piscina y le tuvieron que poner puntos, y hoy... Rin se ha desmayado mientras nadaba...

-¿Qué? ¿Está bien?

-Si, al final todo ha quedado en un susto, pero... no sé, tengo la impresión de que esta semana se me va hacer muy larga. Me da miedo que suceda algo más.

-No te preocupes hijo, las cosas no tienen porqué ir mal...Te preparare una infusión para que puedas dormir.

Mamá se levanta y pone agua a hervir. Cuando la infusión ya está hecha, me trae una taza y se vuelve a sentar.

-Makoto...

-¿Mh?...Uah como quema...

-Dime, ¿no tienes novia?

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo digo porque... bueno ya tienes diecisiete años y eres muy guapo. Seguro que tienes alguna pretendiente por ahí.

-Pues no...

-¿A no? ¿Y qué me dices de la chica que vino el otro día?

-¿Kou? Es la hermana de Rin.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Se la ve simpática y es muy guapa.

Me sonrojo... ¿me sonrojo? ¿Por qué? Kou sólo es una amiga, nada más.

-Hijo pareces cansado, deberías irte a la cama. -Me besa en la frente. -Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches mamá.

Me tumbo en la cama. Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en Kou.

Sé que ella no nada, pero nunca la he visto en bañador... Kou en bañador...

Piel blanca y suave, pelo sedoso suelto, bañador ajustado... sus pechos... ¿cómo deben ser los pechos de Kou? No deben ser muy grandes, pero tampoco deben ser muy pequeños. Me la estoy imaginando.

Kou...

¡MIERDA! ¡Me he excitado pensando en Kou! No puede ser...duele...

¿Qué hago? No creo que este bien masturbarme pensando en ella...

¡Riiing riiing riiing! Cojo el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Mako-chan, soy Kou- ¿Qué? Que oportuno... -Siento molestarte tan tarde.

-No te preocupes Kou. ¿Sucede algo?

-No, en realidad solo quería volver a darte las gracias por lo del otro día, me fuiste de mucha ayuda.

-No hay de que, para eso están los amigos.

-Bueno, eso era todo... Buenas noches Makoto-kun.

-Buenas noches Kou-san.

Tut-tut-tut...

Kou... ¿Estaría ya en pijama? ¿Cómo debe de ser el pijama de Kou? ¿Llevará camisón?

Quizá lleva uno de esos que son un pantaloncito corto y una camisa ajustada...

Mierda... ¡no lo aguanto más!

Me levanto y me ducho con agua helada. Me tumbo en la cama e intento dormir.

Piririp-piririp-piririp-aplazo el despertador.

-Diez minutos más...

-¡Buenos días mi vida! -Mi madre, ¿por qué no me despertará así los días que me duermo?- ¡Es hora de levantarse o llegarás tarde! -Levanta la persiana de mi habitación.-Mira que día más hermoso hace hoy ¿no te parece?- Se gira para mirarme y se sonroja.-Esto... quizá deberías... voy a preparar el desayuno.- Se va corriendo y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Enseguida entiendo lo que le pasa, tengo una erección más que notable, mis sábanas parecen una tienda de campaña... que vergüenza.

Vuelvo a darme una ducha y me visto. Saco las sábanas y las pongo en la cesta para lavar. Me preparo la mochila y me siento en el comedor. Mamá está preparando el desayuno.

Oigo a Ren y a Ran corretear por el pasillo y se quedan de pie a mi lado, mirándome raro

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así?

-¿Hoy te has hecho pis en la cama?- Ya está Ren haciendo preguntas de buena mañana.

-¿Eh? ¡No! -A qué viene esa pregunta.

-¿Y por qué tus sabanas están húmedas y para lavar? –Ahora se añade R

an.

-Pues...pues porque...- Me levanto de repente. -¡Me voy al colegio! -Y me marcho sin desayunar.

Al salir por la puerta oigo que mi madre me pregunta algo pero no sé que es.

Entro en casa de Haru y lo saco de la bañera.

Me da caballa y desayunamos juntos.

-¿...Qué te pasa?- Nunca pensé que Haru me preguntaría eso.

-Nada...estoy bien.

-Mientes... no sabes mentir.-Mierda, a quién pretendo engañar.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me es difícil contarlo...

-Dilo y ya está...

-...A…anoche tuve un sueño húmedo con Kou...- Acabo la frase con un hilo de voz.

-Ah...-Espera… ¿Ah?

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Me alegro por ti...

-¿Cómo que te alegras? ¡Yo no me alegro!

-Pídele salir.

-¿Qué? -¿Desde cuándo Haru da consejos amorosos?-Tu sí que estas raro. ¿Te pasa algo?

- Soy feliz.- Pues por su expresión no lo parece...

-Ah... Muy bien. Me alegro... y...a que se debe esa felicidad ¿si se puede saber?-Haru se sonroja.

-...Anoche...

-¿...Anoche...?- Mira que llego a ser cotilla.

-...Anoche me acosté con Rin... Soy feliz.- Me quedo en silencio, petrificado.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Llegaremos tarde a clase. -Se levanta como si nada. -Vamos.


	12. Chapter 12

_¡Buenas!_

_¿Qué tal estáis? Ya volvemos a estar aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Estamos muy contentas de recibir vuestros comentarios, de verdad, nos animan mucho. ¡Y esperamos que os animéis a escribirnos más! _

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión sufridora de Nagisa**

Necesito verle... Subo al tren y lo busco por el vagón y... No está...

¡NO ESTÁ! ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Se le habrán abierto los puntos y se habrá desmayado por el camino? Lo llamaré.

"El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura, por favor, inténtelo de nuevo, más tarde"

-¡NOOOO!

-¿Qué le pasa a ese?

-No sé. Mira que gritar así en medio del tren.

Llego al colegio. No sé qué hacer...Cómo puedo saber cómo está Rei-chan. Inconscientemente he andado hasta la piscina y hay alguien entrenando... ¿Pero quién?

Haru se queda en la bañera hasta la hora de desayunar, Makoto... No, Makoto no, entonces sólo puede ser...

-¡REI-CHAAAAN!

-¿Eh? -Puedo ver su cabeza por encima del agua -¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Rei-chan! ¡Estás bien!

-Nagisa-kun.- Se sonroja al mirarme.

-¿Qué haces entrenando antes de clase? Llegarás tarde. -Me arrodillo en frente de la piscina y Rei se acerca a mí.

-¿No te ha llamado el delegado?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos dos horas libres hoy. La profesora Kinomoto ha cogido la baja por maternidad y hasta dentro de tres días no vendrán a sustituirla.

-En ese caso...-Me voy corriendo a los vestuarios.

-Nagisa-kun, ¿dónde vas?

Me pongo el bañador, y me lanzo en bomba a la piscina. Me acerco a Rei.

-En ese caso, Rei-chan... Podremos estar un ratito juntos.

- P…podrían vernos...- Tiene las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Y qué? Ah... Pervertido... ¿Qué es lo que pensabas Rei-chan?- Me acerco más a él.-Sabes ¿Rei-chan? esta noche he pensado mucho en ti.

-¿E-en mi?

-¿Y tú? ¿Has pensado en mi?

-Yo-yo siempre pienso en ti...

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo es eso?

-Eres hermoso.

-Me pregunto si esto... -Le cojo la mano y la acerco a mi bañador, rozando mis genitales-...también te parecerá hermoso.

-... Nagisa-kun... esto no está bien... si nos ve alguien, la probabilidad de que nos descubran es de una entre tres.

-Esta vez te equivocaste ¡Rei-chan!


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Buenas!_

_Estamos muy contentas de recibir vuestros comentarios, ¡muchísimas gracias! ¡Esperamos continuar recibiéndolos! _

_En unos días empezamos las clases y estaremos un poco más atareadas, pero continuaremos con el ritmo de actualizaciones que llevamos ahora. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión caliente de Rei**

¿Que me equivoqué? Eso no es posible.

-No me he equivocado.

-¡Sí lo has hecho! La probabilidad de que nos pillen es de veintiuna entre quinientas cincuenta y dos.

-¿Cómo?

-Hoy solamente hay veintiún profesores en un centro donde estudian quinientos cincuenta y dos alumnos. ¿Lo he calculado bien?

Que cálculo tan preciso... Me encanta.

-Sí, es correcto...

-¿Por qué te sonrojas cada vez que te hablo Rei-chan?- ¿Que por qué? Sólo al llamarme "Rei-chan" ya pone una carita tan hermosa y adorable.

-No es cierto... ejem... Debería entrenar más… El viraje no acaba de salirme del todo bien.

-¿Pero qué dices? Tienes una técnica perfecta.

-Eh... De todos modos… se acerca la competición de verano.

Me pone muy tenso, querría hacerle tantas cosas...

-Pues entrenemos.

Me guiña un ojo, se va corriendo y nos pasamos una hora y media nadando.

-Nagisa-kun, deberíamos irnos ya. La próxima clase es dentro de poco. -Me dirijo al vestuario y oigo a Nagisa entrar, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Rei-chan… -Se me acerca... Se me acerca mucho... Demasiado.- ¿Te apetecería venir hoy a mi casa? Mis padres no llegarán hasta tarde.

-T… ¿tu casa?- Pues claro que quiero.-No sé si sería apropiado, ejem…

-Tonterías.-De su mochila saca una libreta y un bolígrafo, apunta algo y arranca el papel que seguidamente dobla.

-Esta es la dirección de mi casa. No la pierdas, ¿eh? Rei-chan -Y me mete el papel dentro del bañador.

Puedo sentir su piel cálida y suave en mi pene.

-No te olvides de venir, ¿eh?-Coge sus cosas, se viste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y... ¿Ya se va?

-¿Dónde vas?

-A clase, empezará en breve…

-Y... ¿y vas a dejarme así? Eres un calienta braguetas.

-Pensaba que te gustaría más que… -Vuelve a acercarse mucho a mí.-...nuestra primera vez fuera especial.-Se pone de puntillas y me besa. No era un beso apasionado, era un beso sencillo, pero suficiente para confirmar que me gustaba un calienta braguetas. -Nos vemos luego.

Y se va... Debería vestirme yo también… ¿Por qué me habrá dado su dirección, si podríamos ir juntos después del entrenamiento? Me saco el papelito del interior de mi bañador y lo leo.

Pero… ¿qué?

Iremos juntos a mi casa después del entrenamiento, esto sólo era para poder tocarte. Chu - 3

Maldito calienta braguetas...

Llega la tarde y por fin terminan las clases... No es hermoso andar raro para que no se note que uno va con un calentón importante.

Llego a la piscina y ya están todos ahí, excepto Haru. Están raros...Makoto parece cansado y pálido, Kou está un poco ausente, Nagisa está sonriéndome y mirándome con complicidad.

-Tururu…-¿Eh? Haru pasa por mi lado y se tira a la piscina. Estaba... ¿Estaba tarareando? Esto es muy raro.

-H-Haru-chan, ¿estás bien?

- Soy feliz.- Su expresión no dice lo mismo, pero tiene un brillo diferente en los ojos.

Empezamos a entrenar. El entreno se hace raro, más largo que de costumbre, pero acabamos y nos despedimos a la salida.

-Haru-chan, Mako-chan, Gou-chan. Rei-chan y yo nos vamos a estudiar a mi casa. ¡Hasta mañana! -No era necesario que dijera nada, en fin, los dos siempre vamos juntos hasta el tren...

Bajamos del tren y Nagisa saca las llaves de su bolsillo.

-¿Vives cerca de la estación Nagisa-kun?

-¡Sí! Justo aquí. -Nos encontramos frente una casa realmente envidiable... Los padres de Nagisa, definitivamente, no son pobres...

-¿En qué trabajan tus padres?

-Mi padre es abogado y mi madre cirujana.

-Vaya...-Entramos en su casa, cierra la puerta con llave detrás de nosotros.

-Rei-chan, sígueme, voy a enseñarte la casa... Aquí está el comedor, esta es la cocina, este es "blublu"

-¿Blublu?- Un pez...

-Si ¿sabes un nombre mejor para un pez?

-¿Eh? n-no...- Que pez más raro.-Es diferente.

-Es como un pingüino...

-¿Un pingüino?

-¡Sí! mira, es negro con el estomago blanco y la boca amarilla, parece un pingüino.

-Ah...

-Ven, te enseñaré el resto de la casa...Este es el baño -Vaya baño...En vez de una bañera parece una piscina pequeña... Si Haru-chan se entera lo tendrá aquí todos los días. -El cuarto de la lavadora... la habitación de mis padres...Y...-Me empuja dentro de una habitación y cierra la puerta tras él. -Esta es mi habitación.-La decoración se diferencia mucho de la manera de vestir que tiene, es toda de colores blancos y azules, unos colores demasiado fríos para una persona tan cálida como él… Tiene diversas plantas al lado de su cama y una gran estrella encima del cabecero. Entra una luz muy cálida por las ventanas.

-Te gustan mucho los pingüinos ¿verdad Nagisa-kun?

-Sí, pero tu...-Me empuja a la cama y se quita la camisa.-Tú me gustas mucho más. Se desabrocha el pantalón y deja que caiga al suelo. Se tira encima de mí y empieza a besarme.

-¿Q-qué haces?

-Shhh...-Vuelve a besarme y me quita la camisa.-Quiero disculparme por lo que te hecho esta mañana Rei-chan... ¿lo has pasado muy mal?

-Si...un poco...-¿Qué? ¿Le estoy siguiendo el juego? Creo que no deberíamos hacerlo, somos dos hombres y... sólo tenemos dieciséis años...pero quiero que lo haga.

Me quito los pantalones. En un arrebato nos quitamos la ropa interior.

-Nagisa-kun...- No puedo dejar de mirarlo.-Eres hermoso...-Me besa. Sólo de verle tengo una erección.

-Te quiero Rei-chan. –Nos besamos con una gran pasión, siento como juguetea con la lengua dentro de mi boca, me mordisquea el labio y se aparta de mí.- ¿Tu me quieres?

-Demasiado…


	14. Chapter 14

_¡Hola! Traemos el mini capítulo que da pie al siguiente. Esperamos no haceros sufrir mucho hasta el viernes que colguemos el próximo, jejeje._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer y mandarnos esos fantásticos reviews! _

**La visión miedosa de Nagisa**

Tengo miedo... Me da miedo que me duela... Pero quiero hacerlo...

Me incorporo un poco, hincando las rodillas en el colchón. Con una mano cojo con fuerza el miembro de Rei-chan, y empiezo a bajar hasta que lo noto en mi trasero.

-Ngh... No tienes porque hacerlo Nagisa-kun.

-Quiero... Quiero hacerlo.

Bajo del todo.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!-Duele mucho...


	15. Chapter 15

_¡Buenas!_

_¿Qué tal estáis? Nosotras os dejamos un capítulo cortito de nuevo. El lunes más._

_Agradecemos enormemente vuestros comentarios y esperamos seguir recibiendo más. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión desde arriba de Rei**

-Ah... -Se ha parado... Le cae una lágrima y después otra y otra.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele mucho?

-...Estoy bien...- Está temblando.

-¡Nagisa!

-No puedo...- Se pasa la mano por los ojos vidriosos.- Házmelo tu...

-¿Qué?

Le cojo por los hombros y me doy la vuelta de un salto. Ahora él está debajo de mí.

-Nagisa... no quiero hacerte daño.

Me acerca a él y me besa, como si eso pudiera apaciguar el dolor que siente.

-¡Hazme tuyo Rei-kun! -¿Kun? ¿Y ese grito? Empiezo a moverme despacio y luego voy más deprisa y más, Nagisa empieza a masturbarse.

-¡No pares Rei-kun! ¡Más deprisa! -Me pone a cien que me llame Kun, así que le obedezco, le acaricio los muslos mientras le embisto una vez tras otra.

-Mmnnnh… ¡Reei-kuun! No... No puedo más...

-Un poco más...aaahn...-Nos venimos los dos, casi a la vez.

Me tumbo a su lado.

-Ah...af...- El sudor resbala por su piel blanquecina.- E...estoy cansado.- Se nota.

-Siento haberte hecho daño Nagisa-kun. -Me besa, y vuelve a tumbarse.

-Quédate a mi lado Rei-chan...-Se duerme.

-No me moveré de aquí Nagisa-kun.

Siento como se me cierran los párpados, me duermo…


	16. Chapter 16

_¡Buenas!_

_¿Qué tal? Nosotras ya hemos empezado las clases y comenzamos a estar bastante ocupadas. ¡Pero no sufráis! Que seguiremos colgando el fic los días que toca, igual que hasta ahora. Estamos encantadas de recibir vuestros comentarios, ¡y esperamos que nos continuéis dando vuestra opinión! _

_Cuando la semana que viene termine Free! nos quedaremos con un gran vacío existencial, je je. ¡Esperemos que saquen otra temporada! _

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión con prisas de Nagisa**

-¿Mm?-¿Qué hora es? ¿Hemos dormido mucho?... Miro por la ventana y ya es de noche. ¡DE NOCHE!

-¡Rei-chan! -Lo sacudo para que se despierte.- ¡Rei-chan! ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta!

-Mmmm... ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Vamos, vístete! ¡Mis padres están a punto de llegar!

-¿Mm? ¿Qué?-Abre los ojos como platos y se levanta de repente. -¿D…dónde está mi camisa?

-Pues... Creo que la tiré por allí. -Le señalo una parte de mi habitación.

Rei se viste con rapidez y yo me levanto de la cama.

-Uh...- Como duele.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice mucho daño? -Se acerca a mí con mi ropa en sus brazos.

-Estoy bien. Fue hermoso. – Le sonrío y me visto, y justo cuando salimos de la habitación, mis padres entran en casa.

-¡Nagisa, cariño, hemos llegado! -La voz estridente de mamá.

-Uy, ¿has traído un amigo tuyo?-La voz calmada de papá.

-Mm...¡Sí! ¡Es Rei-chan! Vamos al mismo curso. Ya os he hablado de él, también está conmigo en el club de natación.

-¿Rei-chan? Pero si Rei es nombre de mujer, jajaja- Mi padre y su gran sentido del humor.

-¡Por eso va a natación con Nagisa-chan!-Me encanta la lógica de mamá.- ¡Encantados de conocerte Rei-chan!

-Mamá, ¿puede Rei-chan quedarse a dormir?

-¿Eh? No...No es necesario, no quiero molestarles.

-¿Molestia? Los amigos de mi Nagisa-chan, no son nunca una molestia.

-¿Ya habéis cenado?

-Aún no papá.

-¿Cómo? ¿Aún no? ¿Pero cariño, sabes lo tarde que es?

-Pues no...

Rei-chan mira su reloj, y abre los ojos como platos.

-¡Las diez!

-¿Que habéis estado haciendo, para no daros cuenta de lo tarde que era?

-¿Eh? Pues...Nos...Nosotros...Es...Estábamos... -Rei-chan está nervioso, que mono.

-Estábamos estudiando para el examen de la semana que viene.

-¡Muy bien hijo! ¡Así me gusta! Siéntate Rei-chan, se te ve tenso.

-Voy a preparar algo para comer. -Mi padre es siempre el que cocina.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, Rei-chan se sienta a mi lado y mi madre al otro lado, mi padre está en la cocina.

-¿Y de qué es el examen que tenéis la semana que viene, cariño?

-Anatomía humana, el aparato reproductor masculino. ¿Verdad Rei-chan?

Disimuladamente le pongo mi mano encima de su entrepierna y se estremece.

-Sí...- Veo de reojo como se sonroja.


	17. Chapter 17

_¡Hola!_

_Primeramente queremos agradecer el soporte incondicional de __The Alice Game__ y __Kagomexsiempre__, que nos motivan a seguir escribiendo y colgando aquí los capítulos. ¡Muchas gracias bonitas!_

_Pero seguimos esperando que nos dejéis reviews, ¡aquí no nos comemos a nadie!_

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión de Makoto sobre su corazón**

No he pegado ojo en toda la noche. Haru... y Rin... Tuvieron... ¡Sexo! No me lo puedo creer, es terrible… Aunque mirándolo de otra forma, Haru se veía tan feliz, ¡incluso tarareaba! Debería alegrarme por ellos. A no ser que Rin le haga daño y ya no estén juntos, en ese caso Haru se va a deprimir y mucho. Rin, si le haces algo malo a Haru...

Tengo que dejar de protegerlo tanto... Ya no somos niños y Haru sabe defenderse solo.

Tengo que pensar en otra cosa, ¿pero en qué?

Ya he salido de casa y he ido a casa de Haru. Cuando llego total empieza a desayunar.

-Makoto...

-Dime, Haru-chan.

-¿Hoy has vuelto a soñar con Kou?

-¿Eh?- Kou... Estaba tan alterado por lo de Haru y Rin que ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la mente... Pero ahora que la ha mencionado no podré dejar de pensar en ella.- Kou...

-Díselo.

-¿Cómo? -No entiendo como Rin le ha hecho cambiar tanto.

-Que le digas a Kou lo que sientes.

Lo que siento... ¿Qué siento por ella? ¿Se referirá al cosquilleo que siento al verla?

-¡Makoto, vamos!- Haru ya está listo en la puerta.

-¡Sí!

Las clases pasan lentamente. Al llegar la tarde nos vamos al club y allí la veo. Kou. Hoy la veo especialmente guapa. Es la primera vez que la veo en manga corta... Le sienta bien... Se acerca a mí... ¿Qué hago?... Estoy sudando.

-Díselo... -Haru se marcha corriendo a tirarse al agua.

-¡Mako-chan! ¿Podemos hablar?

-C…claro ¿qué sucede Kou-chan?

-Estos días te he visto preocupado. ¿Es por lo que te conté del beso entre Haru y mi hermano? -Si solo me preocupara ese beso...

-No...No es eso... Es que... -¿Cómo se lo digo? Vamos no lo pienses más y díselo, así ¡PAM! ¡Y ya está! -Llevo varias noches soñando contigo. -¡Mierda, eso no!

-¿Eh? ¿Soñando, dices?

-Quiero decir que... Te tengo en mis pensamientos cada noche...-Creo que cada vez suena peor.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que quiero decir es que...

-¿Es que...?

-Kou, tu...tu...

-¿Yo...?

-...Tu... Me gustas.- Creo que nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza.


	18. Chapter 18

_¡Buenas!_

_Os traemos un capitulo cortito ya que es miércoles y hoy emiten el último episodio de esta fantástica serie. Aunque esta termine continuaremos subiendo más capítulos de nuestra historia (que va para largo). _

_También queremos continuar agradeciendo vuestros comentarios y animaros a comentar a quienes nos leéis a que nos dejéis un review, nos gusta saber qué pensáis del fic. Y como siempre…_

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos! ¡Os mandamos un gran abrazo!_

**Kou y su visión del amor**

-...Tú... Me gustas.

¿Cómo? ¿Le gusto a Makoto? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué hago?

-Esto...

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -¿Qué pasa es una broma? ¿De qué te disculpas?

-No debería haberte molestado por eso... Tú... Ya debes tener novio…

-¿Novio? -Si no tengo ni perro, qué voy a tener novio.

-Quiero decir, que una chica guapa e inteligente como tú, debe tener muchos pretendientes. Por lo que...no entiendo como querrías estar con un chico como yo...

Primero se me declara y ahora quiere salir conmigo. Se le ve tan nervioso y...guapo...alto...sexy...con esos músculos suyos, tan marcados... Y eso sin hablar que es de los primeros de la clase...

Sin pensarlo me abalanzo sobre él y le beso en los labios.


	19. Chapter 19

_¡Buenas!_

_¿Qué os pareció el final de Free!? No queremos poner ningún spoiler, ¡sólo decir que nos encantó! Y que los echaremos muchísimo de menos hasta el verano…_

_Pero hoy, para nuestras fieles lectoras, ¡traemos dos capítulos! Uno muy cortito y otro más largo. ¡Esperamos que os gusten! _

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión del beso de Makoto**

¡Me besa! ¡Kou me ha besado!

-Esto significa...-No entiendo a las mujeres, si saco conclusiones precipitadas de esto, aún saldré lastimado.

-Significa que el sábado podríamos salir a comer.

-¡Así se hace Mako-chan!- ¿Eh? ¿Nagisa? Miro hacia la piscina y todos nos están mirando... Qué vergüenza...

-En otra ocasión...- Kou, realmente hoy esta estupenda, el uniforme de verano le queda genial... -...podrías contarme tus sueños…

¡Qué directa!


	20. Chapter 20

_Y aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo del día… ¡Y con este ya son veinte!_

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos, seguirnos y comentarnos! _

**La visión de la relación de Haru****  
**

Ya tengo ganas de volver a casa. Es extraño porque normalmente lo que no quiero es salir del agua... ¿Cuánto rato debe quedar? Parece que al fin Makoto me ha hecho caso... Mmm... Qué bien sienta el agua envolviéndome el cuerpo...

-¡Haru-chan! ¡Es hora de salir del agua!

Ya está Kou gritando... Voy a salir.

-¡Menuda velocidad! ¿Te pasa algo Haru? - Nagisa se acaba de quedar alucinado de que salga de la piscina tan deprisa. Debería haber tardado un poco más a salir...

Ir a casa... Quiero ir a casa... Rin...

Todavía se están cambiando, qué lentitud.

-Yo me voy ya. Hasta mañana.

-¿Ya? Ah... ¡Hasta mañana Haru-chan!- Creo que Makoto me quería acompañar a casa... Que se marche con Kou. Cruzo el pasillo.

-¡Hasta mañana Haru-chaaan!- Como grita Nagisa...

Creo que voy a correr hasta casa... ¡Rin! Empiezo a correr, tan deprisa como puedo. ¡Piririp piririp! ¡El móvil! Un mensaje...

Es de Rin: Te estoy esperando

Empiezo a correr como si no hubiera mañana, ¡Rin me está esperando! ¡Necesito verlo ya! ¡Ahora! ¡Más deprisa! Parece que no llegue nunca...

¡Al fin! Está esperando sentado en el escaloncito de la entrada.

-Ya era hora... Llevo una eternidad esperándote.- Su sonrisa picarona me puede.

-Estaba entrenando... -Silencio. Nos miramos a los ojos. El tiempo parece que se detenga.-Eh... ¿Quieres pasar?

-¿Quieres dejarme aquí fuera? - Sus ojos me atraviesan. Es un depredador... y yo soy su presa. Abro la puerta, le cojo la mano y entramos.

-¿Te preparo caballa?

Rin me envuelve entre sus brazos por la espalda. Tiene los labios muy cerca de mi oído. Me empieza a aflojar la corbata, desabrocha el primer botón de la camisa.

-El té y la caballa se pueden esperar...

Hoy parece que no tiene tanta prisa. Se entretiene con los botones de la camisa, me acaricia el pecho, sumerge su nariz en mi pelo...

-Rin...

-¿Hm?

-Tu...cómo ves...

-¿Cómo veo, qué?

-Hoy... Makoto le ha pedido salir a Kou...

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Pero... tu y yo...

-Ahora no es el momento Haru...

-¿Tu y yo qué somos?

Rin se detiene en seco. Creo que le he cortado el rollo.

-Haru... yo...

-Es que no sé si sólo me quieres para saciarte el hambre... o quieres... ¿que nademos juntos?

-¿Nadar juntos? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A salir...

-Haru... no sé si es lo mejor, es decir...así estamos bien, ¿para qué cambiarlo?

Sus palabras son como una puñalada a mis intenciones... Creo que esperaba algo más de Rin... Yo buscaba algo...

-Ya veo...

Rin vuelve a acariciarme el pelo, me besa la nuca, parece que sigue teniendo ganas, pero ahora yo no quiero...

-Rin...

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Tengo hambre...

-¿Quieres que vaya más deprisa?

-No... Para.

Rin se ha detenido de golpe. Voy hacia la cocina a preparar té, puede que esto haga que me relaje... Rin se ha sentado con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza hundida entre sus manos...


	21. Chapter 21

_¡Buenas!_

_¿Qué tal estáis? Nosotras empezamos a estar atareadas con las clases (y con una depresión post-Free! tremenda). Agradecemos enormemente vuestros comentarios y esperamos que nos dejéis alguno más, ¡que nos hacen muy felices! _

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión de la relación de Rin  
**

¿Qué le ha picado ahora a éste con las relaciones y salir? Yo sólo quiero estar con él, ¿es que no es capaz de entenderlo? Me dan igual los nombres, yo sólo busco su presencia, su cuerpo...ÉL. Quiero estar siempre con Haru. ¿Tiene esto nombre? Salir se queda corto. Entonces... ¿Por qué no he sido capaz de decir nada? Quizás es que queremos lo mismo...

Busco con la mirada a Haru por la cocina. No se ha atado la camisa...Lleva el delantal por encima, que bien le queda...

No puedo aguantarlo más. Necesito estar más cerca de él, voy hacia él, acaba de sacar la caballa de la plancha, se gira para mirarme, sus ojos, del mismo azul que el mar...

-Haru...-Ha desviado la mirada...- Lo siento... yo...

-Déjalo...

-¡Ahora no!

-Pero si quieres dejarlo tal como está...

-¡No es eso! Pasa que...- No dice nada...- Esto... Yo pensaba que...que nosotros ya...

-¿Ya...?

-Que tu y yo ya... Salíamos o algo parecido...- Le ha cambiado la cara de repente, se le ha iluminado la mirada.- Pero es que no encuentro ninguna palabra que... que represente lo nuestro...

De repente Haru me besa, despacio, suave, un beso húmedo... Me enciendo, le desato el delantal y le quito la camisa mientras seguimos sin separar nuestros labios, nuestras lenguas que juegan la una con la otra. Uf, necesito más, necesito lamerle el cuerpo entero. Recorro con la lengua cada recoveco de su torso escultural... Menudos músculos, su pecho, su abdomen... Que piel tan suave... Jugueteo con sus pezones mientras le desabrocho el pantalón, se lo bajo, le miro juguetonamente a los ojos y se ruboriza. Su bañador está ahora por los suelos y su pene en mi boca.

-Hm...

Haru empieza a gemir, le gusta... Mantengo el ritmo pausado, ahora no hay prisa, Haru está relajado, me acaricia el pelo. Juego con mi lengua con sus testículos y vuelvo a lamer de abajo a la punta todo su miembro. Parece que me va a estallar el pantalón, uf. Me levanto.

-Haru...quieres...

Me besa y se arrodilla, desatándome los pantalones y finalmente, desnudándome por completo de cintura para abajo. Qué alivio... Me acaricia las pelotas y comienza a succionarme la polla. Oh... No era lo que quería hacer... Pero es mejor de lo que imaginaba. -Haru...uh...

No puedo evitarlo, le cojo del pelo, necesito tomar el control, pero no quiero detenerle.

-Quédate...Agh...Quieto...

Se detiene y me mira extrañado. Me pongo a su altura y nos fundimos en una danza de lenguas, saliva, le masturbo, chocamos, está empapado en sudor, nos pegamos como el caramelo. Me siento en el suelo, Haru abre sus piernas y empieza a bajar, muevo la pelvis y conduzco mi polla hacia su culo.

-Agh...

-Haru... Si no quieres...

Continúa metiéndosela toda dentro y comienza a moverse pausadamente. Se muerde el labio, le duele. Me pego a su cuerpo tanto como puedo para besarlo y empiezo a masturbarle.

-Agh...Haru...Mmmm...

Haru ya no tiene cara de dolor, empieza a acelerarse, si continúa así no aguantaré mucho más.

-Ah, Ah... Ah...Rin...

Está a punto de correrse, su respiración se acelera, se mueve muy deprisa, le masturbo con más fuerza, quiero que se corra encima de mí.

-Ah, AH! RIN! AH! AAAAAH! Ah...

He conseguido lo que quería, verle la cara mientras se corre es lo mejor de Haru... Ahora me toca a mí. Lo pongo a cuatro patas y empiezo a embestirlo con fuerza.

-Uf...

Qué espalda... Ya casi llego...ya...

-Mmmm...Agh...Ah... AH! Ah! Ah...Ah...Mmmm...Haru...

Nos dejamos caer en el suelo y nos abrazamos, el uno delante del otro, me aparta el pelo de la cara y junta su frente con la mía.

-Rin...Te quiero...

Nadie me había dicho nunca algo así. Me pongo nervioso, no sé cómo responderle, sólo sé besarle, besarle como nunca lo había hecho, como si fuéramos agua y nos mezcláramos el uno en el otro.


	22. Chapter 22

_¡Hola! _

_¡Casi se me pasa hoy subir el capítulo! Suerte que he recordado que era viernes y como tal, ¡tocaba colgar capítulo! _

_Antes de nada, queremos agradecer los comentarios que nos dejáis. ¡Sin ellos esto no sería lo mismo! Y os invitamos a que nos escribáis cualquier cosa que os pase por la cabeza cuando leáis el fic. _

_Además, hoy no os podéis quejar, ¡el capítulo es larguito!_

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión del miedo de Makoto**

-¿Qué te pasa hijo? Te veo contento y preocupado a la vez...

-Estoy bien mamá. De hecho...tengo que contarte algo.

-¿El qué? Cuenta, cuenta.- Está claro que el "don" del cotilleo lo he sacado de ella.

-Mañana tengo una cita...con Kou.

-¡Oooh! ¡Qué bonito! ¿Y dónde la vas a llevar?

-Pues... Pensaba llevarla al cine y nos quedaremos a comer en el centro comercial...y luego... Bueno, sus padres insisten en conocerme.

-¿Sus padres? Pero si justo vais a tener la primera cita...

El mensaje de Kou fue claro. Mis padres quieren conocerte. Vístete bien y lleva corbata. En su presencia no digas ningún taco y ni se te ocurra blasfemar a Buda. Ah, se me olvidaba, trae una botella de vino. Aunque seamos menores, mis padres no consienten invitados que no traen un buen vino. ¡Buenas noches! Te quiere un montón, Kou 3

-Me voy a dormir, ¡buenas noches! -Paso por al lado de mi padre y me coge del brazo. -¿Qué ocurre? -Me hace una señal para que me acerque a él. Me acerco y me dice al oído:

-Condones...

-¿Cómo?

-¡Toma!- Y me da un paquetito de cuatro preservativos.-Vete a dormir antes de que tu madre te pregunte algo más.-Le obedezco y me voy a dormir, intentando no pensar en los preservativos.

Me levanto, me ducho, me arreglo, desayuno, me lavo los dientes, cojo mi cartera con bastante dinero (para comprar el dichoso vino), y cojo el paquetito de condones y los pongo en mi bolsillo.

-¡Me marcho! -Me voy. He quedado con Kou a las nueve y media en el parque municipal. Llego allí a las nueve y veintiséis. Cuando llega Kou, nos besamos brevemente y nos marchamos al cine donde Kou insiste en ver una película de terror horrible.

Salimos del cine después de dos largas horas de tortura.

-Que película tan genial, ¿no crees, Mako-chan?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo ha podido gustarte? Daba mucho miedo...- Casi me da un ataque en el cine. Sala oscura, aire acondicionado poniéndote los pelos de punta y monstruos enormes, feos y peludos intentando comerse a la gente...

-Lo mejor es que haya esos altavoces por tooooda la sala, así da la sensación que estas dentro de la película. -Qué horror...

-Vamos a comer.

Comemos en un restaurante italiano no muy caro, luego comemos un helado y nos paseamos por el centro comercial. Nos probamos ropa, jugamos en un _pachinko_, nos reímos de las caras de los perros que pasan a nuestro lado y las comparamos con las de sus dueños. Más tarde, entramos en la tienda de vinos y compramos un buen vino en el que se me va la paga.

Finalmente Kou me lleva hasta su casa.

-Makoto…

-Dime.

-Sé que sabes, que el hombre al que llamo padre no es mi padre biológico.

-Sí. ¿Y qué pasa?

-Siempre llámale señor Matsuoka, aunque ese no sea su apellido, a menos que él te lo pida.

-¡Oh! Vale. ¿Por qué?

-Quiere que todos piensen que es nuestro padre. Y la verdad, ha estado desde que éramos muy pequeños entre nosotros, y nos ha ayudado en lo que necesitábamos. Le queremos como a un padre. Así que le consideramos nuestro padre.

-Qué bonito Kou… Entendido.

Justo esta abriendo la puerta.

-Hoy es como una especie de cena familiar, por lo que Rin también cenará con nosotros.

-¡Qué bien! -Iluso, si lo hubiese sabido, me hubiera preparado para lo peor.

Entramos en la casa.

-¡Vaya! Es una casa muy... muy tradicional, sin duda.- Kou me tira de la manga.-¿Eh?

-Madre, padre. Él es Makoto-kun, mi novio. -Novio...aún no lo habíamos dicho así...

Que mirada más seria y penetrante.

-¡Bienvenido Makoto-kun! - Los señores Matsuoka me hacen una reverencia que les devuelvo con algo de miedo.

-Creo que ya conoces a nuestro hijo. -La señora Matsuoka da mucho miedo, tiene la mirada ida de Rin cuando se enfada.

-¡RIN! Ven, ha llegado nuestro invitado. -Mientras que el señor Matsuoka, aún no teniendo esa mirada aterradora, con su voz penetrante parece que pueda cortarte en dos al instante.

Rin aparece y me mira raro...

-¡Hola Rin-chan! -Los señores Matsuoka de repente me miran muy mal y Kou me pellizca el brazo -¡Ay! ¿Qué ocurre?

Se acerca a mi oreja.

-Kun.

-¿Cómo?

-Rin-kun, no Rin-chan.

-Ejem... digo... Encantado de volver a verte Rin-kun.

La cena, aunque está deliciosa, se hace pesada y terrorífica. Rin me mira mal cada vez que miro, hablo o toco a Kou.

Terminamos de comer.

Empieza a llover a mares, cae una tormenta muy fuerte, retumban los cristales y las paredes con el ruido de los truenos.

-Deberías irte a casa.- Rin lo que quiere es que me parta un rayo.

-¿Qué? -Kou parece alterada.- ¿Con lo que está lloviendo? ¡Madre! No puede irse a casa lloviendo así, tiene que coger el tren.

-¡No puede quedarse! -Si el señor Matsuoka dice que no puedo quedarme, no me quedo. Prefiero que me parta un rayo a que me mate él mismo.

-Es cierto Kou, no puedo quedarme... Es tarde, debería irme.- Me levanto, me despido y hago una reverencia. Abro la puerta y... ¡SHHHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH!

Por culpa de la lluvia no veo más allá de medio metro.

-¡Madre! ¡Di algo! Por favor... -La señora Matsuoka se mira a su hija y luego me mira a mí.

-De acuerdo, pero dormirás en la habitación de Rin.

De repente me imagino a mi mismo sentado en una silla y Rin apuntándome con una escopeta diciendo algo como "No habrás tocado a mi hermana ¿verdad?"

Al final acabo en calzoncillos al lado de Rin. Pasan las horas y no puedo dormir...qué situación tan incómoda.

De repente se abre la puerta, lentamente...¡Que miedooo! Y de detrás de ella sale... ¿Kou?

-Mako-chan -Dice en un susurro.-, ven a mi cuarto.

¿Cómo podría desobedecer a una bonita chica en camisón corto? Así que me levanto, pero Rin me agarra fuerte del brazo y se incorpora rápidamente.

-No se va a ninguna parte.

-Se va a mi habitación.

-No. Se queda aquí.

-Si no quieres que les cuente a mamá y a papá tu beso con Haru, deberás dejar a Makoto venir a mi habitación.

Eso debe haber hecho pensar a Rin, porque me suelta y deja que me vaya a la habitación de mi salvadora, mientras él me mata con la mirada.

Entramos en su habitación y cierra la puerta.

-No te enfades con él. Solo quiere protegerme.

-Ya... Entiendo...-En realidad no lo entiendo, ¡nos conocemos desde hace un montón de tiempo!

-Bueno... Ahora que estas aquí conmigo...


	23. Chapter 23

_¡Buenas!_

_Hoy os dejamos un mini capítulo y un capítulo larguito. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Nos hacen mucha ilusión, de verdad. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La corta visión de Kou sobre la anatomía masculina**

Me acerco a él y le toco sus preciosos músculos. Sus bíceps, sus tríceps, sus pectorales y sus abdominales...

Me acerco más a él, de puntillas, para besarle. Nos besamos.

El beso se apodera de mí, juntos hacemos que bailen nuestras lenguas, en el impase entre ambas bocas.

Aún tengo mis manos a sus abdominales, así que empiezo a bajarlas hasta que encuentro la goma de sus calzoncillos, que hago bajar sin problemas y le toco, ¡ahí!


	24. Chapter 24

_Y aquí tenéis la dosis fuerte… ¡Hasta el viernes! _

**Makoto y su visión del sexo**

-Mm...- Pego más nuestros cuerpos para que su mano presione más mi pene, y ella responde acariciándolo suavemente primero, pero más salvajemente después, casi como llegar a masturbarme.

Pongo las manos en su espalda, empiezo a bajarlas despacio hasta que llego al final del camisón y empiezo a subirlo, muy despacio. Llego a la altura de las bragas y vuelvo a bajar las manos, haciendo que las bragas caigan irremediablemente al suelo.

Empiezo a acariciarle el culo, ese trasero redondo y suave, que solo consigue que me excite más.

Nos separamos para tomar aire y aprovecho para quitarle el camisón, en cuanto volvemos a besarnos yo ya tengo una mano en su trasero y otra en su pecho. Unos pechos pequeños, pero suaves y firmes, con los pezones duros.

Dejamos de besarnos y nos miramos de arriba abajo. La cojo en brazos y la pongo en la cama donde empiezo besándole el cuello.

-Ngh...mm...- parece gustarle así que empiezo a bajar haciendo un caminito de besos. Me paro en uno de sus pezones y lo beso, lo lamo y lo chupo. -Ah...Makoto.

Quiero hacerle el amor, ahora...

¡MIERDA! ¡Me he dejado los preservativos en la habitación de Rin!

-¿Qué te pasa? Sigue besándome...

Sin pensarlo dos veces vuelvo a besarle los pechos y esta vez me concentro en su otro pezón.  
Bajo mi mano lentamente hasta mi pene, que agarro con fuerza. Muy despacio introduzco la punta en su vagina.

-¡Ah! -Ese "Ah!" no ha sonado muy bien. Me da un empujón y me aparto. -¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué? -Ahora sí que no entiendo nada... nunca lo he hecho pero me parecía evidente que eso era lo que quería.

-Aún...Aún no estoy preparada para esto. -¿A no? Mi pene sí que lo esta... -¿Y sin condón?

-Pero... creí que...

Los dos nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, y luego miramos mi pene. Suena raro, pero si, lo miramos. Y yo lo miro con tristeza, esta erección me está doliendo.

-Puedo calmarte sin que tengamos que hacerlo...- ¿Cómo? Ahora me siento escéptico...

Me empuja suavemente, dirigiéndome a la cama hasta que estoy tumbado boca arriba.

Me besa y luego...

-Aaah... -Me lame la punta del pene y noto como si una corriente eléctrica se apoderara de mí. Me siento tan bien...

Ahora empieza a lamerlo entero...

-Hm...

Se lo pone todo en la boca y empieza a succionarlo.

-¡Ahmmmm...Kou! -Más, ¡necesito más!

Ahora me succiona con más fuerza.

-¡Kou! Más... mmm...hazlo más...ngh...

Ella sigue. Ahora alternando lametones y succiones.

-Estoy...estoy a punto...mmmm…

Se separa y me mira a los ojos con picardía.

-Que... ¿qué haces?

-No pienso dejar que… -se sonroja-...que te corras en mi boca.

-¿Eh? Pero... ¡no puedes dejarme así!

-Makoto... -Me mira a los ojos mientras me acaricia el abdomen. -Quiero ver.

-¿Ver?

-Quiero ver cómo te masturbas.-Se pone delante de mí, mirándome la erección y esperando que haga algo.

-...Me da corte... - Kou se pone a mi lado, me coge una mano y la coloca en su pecho. Es como un incentivo. Pero aún no me siento del todo... ¿cómodo?

-Si me lo muestras, la próxima vez...quizá lleguemos hasta el final.

¡Ya está! con estas palabras no necesito más incentivos. Empiezo a masturbarme y a masajear el pecho de Kou, ¡hasta que llego!

-Ah...af... -Me quedo tumbado en la cama. Estoy cansado. Kou se tumba a mi lado y nos dormimos.

Es de día, pero aún muy temprano. Oigo un ruido y empieza a abrirse la puerta. ¿Quien será? ¡Tengo miedo!

Rin entra en la habitación y me muestra el paquetito de condones que me dejé en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Así que pretendías... -Se queda atónito al ver que estoy desnudo.- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana? -Está enfadado, muy enfadado. Empieza a acercarse peligrosamente a la cama.

-¿Mm? -Kou se despierta y Rin y yo nos paralizamos. -Hermano... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Gou...estás...estás...-Rin se sonroja y aparta la mirada- Estas desnuda.

- Uy, si, es verdad. -Se tapa con una sabana.

Al verla tapada, Rin se acerca hasta su lado y la sacude por los hombros.

-¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Te ha forzado? Si es que si, dímelo que me lo cargo. - Ahora me mira a mí... ¡qué miedo!

-¡No! Estoy bien. No te preocupes hermanito. -El que se preocupa soy yo. Pero por mi vida.

Rin se va corriendo y vuelve. Me tira mi ropa en la cara.

-¡Auch!

-Vístete y vete. Ya no llueve.

-¡SI!-Me visto tan rápido como puedo. Me acerco a Kou y le beso para despedirme. Un beso cálido y tierno.

-Ejem... He dicho ¡QUE TE LARGUES!

Corro hasta la puerta, salgo de la casa y sigo corriendo.


	25. Chapter 25

_¡Buenas!_

_Como prometimos, viernes y nuevo capítulo. Como este es muy corto y el siguiente también, los colgamos a la vez. Estamos muy contentas de recibir vuestros comentarios, de verdad, ¡os lo agradecemos enormemente!¡Y os mandamos un beso enorme! Esperamos seguir recibiendo estos reviews que nos anima a seguir escribiendo y colgando los capítulos. Sin más dilación…_

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión sobreprotectora de Rin**

-¿Pero se puede saber que haces? Es mi novio. -Kou parece enfadada.

-Eso tu. ¿Qué te crees que haces?

-¿Por qué has dormido aquí si tienes una habitación en el campus de tu escuela?

-No me cambies de tema Gou. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-¡Y a ti que te importa!

-Se lo contaré a mamá y a papá.

-Si tú se lo cuentas a mamá y a papá, yo les contaré lo de tu beso con Haru-senpai.

-¿Qué? -Suerte que piensa que fue sólo un beso. -Me largo. No tiene sentido discutir contigo.-Eso me ha hecho pensar en Haru. Quiero verle...

Me marcho a mi habitación, cierro la puerta y me tumbo en la cama.

Si madre y padre se enteran de lo mío con Haru, ya puedo despedirme de respirar...


	26. Chapter 26

_¡Y aquí va el segundo capítulo del día!_

**La visión perdida de Makoto**

Sigo corriendo... Hará como unos tres quilómetros que pasé de largo la estación de tren. Esta región no la conozco y no sé donde estoy, pero me da miedo pararme.

-¡Riiiiing, riiiing! -El teléfono... Me paro, resoplando y lo cojo.

-¿Diga?

-Mako-chan, soy Kou. ¿Has podido coger el tren?

-... No...

-Vuelve aquí, Mako-chan... Convenceré a mis padres para que te lleven a casa en coche.

¿Llevarme en coche? Eso sí que no...

-Esto... Kou...- Miro a mi alrededor.-Creo que me he perdido.

-¿Qué?... ¿Estás contento? -Eso creo que no me lo pregunta a mí, parece como si se hubiera apartado del teléfono. -Por tu culpa ahora Makoto está perdido y solo...

Supongo que se lo debe estar diciendo a Rin.

-Y a mí que más me da, que se pierda por ahí.-Ese sin duda es Rin.

-¡Mako-chan!

-Dime...

-Descríbeme lo que ves e iré a buscarte...

-Descríbeme lo que ves... pareces estúpida- Eso era una burla...Que cruel es Rin. ¡PAM!

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido eso? -No hay respuesta... -¿¡Kou!?

-¿Pero por qué me pegas?

-Porque eres un imbécil.

-¿Imbécil? ¡Yo sólo quiero protegerte!

-¿Protegerme? ¿Pero no te das cuenta que hiriendo a Makoto, me hieres a mi también? ¡Le quiero!

-Esto... Gou... no llores.

-¡No me toques! ¡Te odio! -Se cuelga la llamada. Me he quedado sin batería.


	27. Chapter 27

_¡Buenas!_

_Ya volvemos a estar aquí. Estamos ya hasta arriba de trabajos y no paramos. Además echamos mucho de menos a nuestros chicos de Free! (que triste…). ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Nos hacen una ilusión tremenda, ¡así que esperamos que nos continuéis escribiendo! _

_¡Un beso enorme!_

**La visión de los errores de Rin**

Gou me saca a empujones de su habitación y se cierra en ella... La he hecho llorar.

-¿Se puede saber qué es todo este alboroto? -Padre se ha despertado.

-Nada padre. Gou...Makoto se ha ido a su casa...-Debería irme al campus. Siempre que vengo aquí, acabo hiriendo a Kou...

Aprovecharé para desahogarme en la piscina con unas cuantas brazadas. También podría ir a buscar a Makoto... ¡No! ¡No se lo merece! Seguro que solo quería aprovecharse de Kou... ¡Si lo voy a buscar será para pegarle la paliza de su vida! Aunque Mako-chan no es esa clase de persona... Debería salir a buscarlo...

Me visto dispuesto a salir. Avisaré a Kou antes. Pico a la puerta de su habitación, la abro y susurro:

-Voy a buscarlo...

Salgo corriendo de casa, no puede estar tan lejos. Dirección a la estación. No lo veo. Paso de largo, tiene que estar cerca...

-¡MAKOTO!

Nadie responde... El suelo sigue húmedo.

-¡MAKO-CHAN!

¿Donde se habrá metido?

-¡MAKO-CHA... -¿He?

Allí está. Sentado en la fuente de la plaza. No me ha visto, está mirando el agua. Parece nostálgico... Me acerco a él.

-Mako-chan... -Se gira para mirarme y se sorprende al verme.

Se levanta de repente.

-¡Rin-chan! ¿Q...qué haces aquí? -De repente parece asustado- Espera... ¿No habrás venido para pegarme, verdad? -Da un paso atrás, y está a punto de caerse en la fuente. Le cojo del brazo y evito que se meta la leche de su vida.

-Oye, Makoto. Yo... -Mierda, como me cuesta pedir disculpas. -Yo... lo siento.

-¿Que lo sientes?

-Quiero decir que... No debería haberme puesto así. -Está desconcertado- Ven conmigo, te acompañare a la estación.

Empezamos a andar.

-Mako-chan... A ver cómo te digo esto...aix... Acepto que salgas con Gou-chan.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡Esto es genial! -Me salta encima y me abraza.

-¿Pero qué haces? -Le doy un empujón para que se me aparte un poco.-Escucha. Si me entero que le haces daño a Gou, te juro que te arrancare los huevos y se los daré al perro del vecino.

-¡Aaay! -He conseguido asustarle.-Yo... yo no le haria nunca daño a Gou... la quiero.


	28. Chapter 28

_¡Buenas!_

_Ya volvemos a estar aquí. Empieza el frío y estamos un poco para el arrastre. _

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, estamos muy contentas con ellos. Responderemos los reviews anónimos al final. ¡Escribirnos siempre que queráis! ¡Nos encanta recibir vuestros comentarios! _

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión errónea de Makoto**

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo.

-Oye Rin...

-Dime...

-Haru me dijo que tú y él... -Se para en seco y me mira con cara de terror.

-Que yo y él... Bueno...jeje -Está nervioso, parece querer disimular.- Nos besamos, es todo, jeje…

-Eso no es lo que él me ha dicho.

-¿Eh? Y... ¿y qué te ha dicho?-Tiene los ojos como platos.

-Pues...que os acostasteis.

Ahora parece preocupado.

-¿Me vas a hacer chantaje?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería...?-Me coge del brazo con fuerza y me mira directamente a los ojos.

-Por favor Makoto, no se lo cuentes a mis padres.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-Si mis padres se enteran...-Baja la mirada al suelo -Me van a apartar de él para siempre...

-No voy a contárselo Rin-chan. ¿Pero no crees que tarde o temprano tendrán que saberlo?-Acaba de fulminarme con la mirada.-Quiero decir que...si lo tuyo con Haru va en serio ¿no se lo tendrás que decir?

-Estoy perdido... -Se sienta en un banco. -Si no lo hacemos público, Haru se va a enfadar conmigo y me va a dejar; pero si lo hacemos público y se enteran mis padres... Me van a llevar otra vez al internado de Australia.

-¿Te obligaron a irte?

-No exactamente... pero una vez allí... odiaba ese lugar, pero no me dejaban volver hasta fin de año.

-Y... -Me siento a su lado. -¿No hay manera de contárselo a tus padres sin que se enfaden?

-¡Jajajajajaja!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-¿No estabas anoche cenando con nosotros Makoto? Deberías haberte dado cuenta de lo tradicionales y testarudos que son.

-Bueno... Pero todos los padres quieren a sus hijos. Si se lo cuentas bien lo entenderán.

-¿Entender? El que no parece entender nada eres tú. Si mis padres se enteran de que salgo con otro hombre son capaces de casarme con una mujer de buena familia.

-Vaya... Pues... lo mejor será que convenzas a Haru para no hacerlo público... pero él puede llegar a ser...

-...más testarudo que mis padres...

-Desde que está contigo es diferente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Está feliz. Se le ve feliz. ¡El otro día estaba cantando!

- ¿Cantando? Me estas mintiendo. Haru no canta.

-Jajaja, pues te aseguro que cantaba.

Silencio otra vez.

-Hagas lo que hagas...-Me pongo en pie.- Procura no herirle, porque no te lo perdonaré.

-Si le hiero...-Se levanta y vuelve a mirarme a los ojos.-...no me lo perdones jamás. Del mismo modo, yo no te lo perdonaré jamás si hieres a Gou.

-¡Hecho! Es un trato entonces. Si yo hiero a Kou...

-...o yo hiero a Haru...

-Seremos enemigos y...

-¡...No nos perdonaremos jamás!-Estrechamos nuestras manos para cerrar el acuerdo. -La estación de tren esta justo ahí.-Me señala con el dedo el edificio de la estación.

Nos despedimos y me voy a casa.

…

¡Bueno, vamos a responder los comentarios anónimos!

Darkzuryan: ¡Muchas gracias! ¿A quién no le gusta el lemon? Je je je

Einz zwei Drei: Ay, ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Que ilusión que te guste el fic! Muchas gracias por seguirnos semana trass emana... Estaremos colgando capítulos por aquí como mínimo hasta que vuelva FREE! Y sacie nuestra sed fangirl.

(⌒∇⌒)ノ

Majosensitivies: ¡Muchas gracias! Nos fijaremos más en estas cositas de ahora en adelante


	29. Chapter 29

_¡Buenas!_

_Hoy tenemos un capítulo un poco diferente a los que hemos colgado hasta ahora. ¡Esperamos vuestras opiniones al respeto! Ah, y sobre todo, ¡muchas gracias por los comentarios! _

_Pedimos disculpas de antemano por si se nos ha escapado alguna falta en este capítulo, pero las clases nos tienen agotadas._

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión de las fantasías de Nagisa**

Estoy tumbado en mi cama, con el ordenador, chateando con Rei.

_cute penguin: Te pasas mañana por mi casa? ^^_

_Chô: No sé... A mis padres no les gusta que salga en época de exámenes._

_cute penguin: jopeeee... pero te echo de menos!_

_Chô: Pero si nos vimos el viernes._

_cute penguin: QUIERO VERTEEEE! (Berrinche)_

_Chô: Entre semana no puedo._

_cute penguin: que fastidio de padres (estoy haciendo morritos, que lo sepas)_

_Chô: Bueno... mis padres nos dejaran quedar siempre que diga que formamos un grupo de estudio y sea en mi casa._

_cute penguin: vas a querer estudiar anatomía otra vez?_

_Chô: He dicho que podremos quedar no hacerlo... Mis padres van a estar en casa._

_cute penguin: no tienen porque enterarse 3 chu!_

_Chô: (·/·) No digas eso... mi madre es una entrometida._

-¡NAGI-CHAAAN! ¡La cena esta lista mi vida!

-Ya voy mami.

_cute penguin: me voy a cenar. _

_Chô: ¡Que aproveche! ^3^_

_cute penguin: nos vemos esta noche? _

_Chô: ¿Esta noche? _

_cute penguin: antes de ir a dormir... conectemos la web-cam y "estudiamos" un poquito, que te parece?_

_Chô: ¿Pero qué dices?_

_cute penguin: tu conéctala cuando vuelva. Nos vemos ·3·_

Me siento en la mesa y mamá pone el plato en frente mío y me da un beso en la frente. Se sienta y los tres empezamos a comer.

-Tu amigo es muy simpático my vida.-Que bien que a mamá le guste Rei.

-Parece responsable... -Que papá diga eso también es, a su manera, especial.

Acabamos de cenar.

-Me voy a dormir.

-¿Tan temprano? Aún no has tomado el postre.

-Ahora no me apetece. Buenas noches papi, buenas noches mami.

Subo corriendo a mi cuarto y enciendo el ordenador.

_Cute penguin: Reei-chaaan! Ya he vueeeltooo _

_Chô: Nagisa-kun no sé si esto es buena idea..._

Conecto la web-cam y el micrófono.

-¡Vamos Rei-chan! Es injusto que tú puedas verme y yo a ti no... -Me desabrocho la camisa y me paso la mano lentamente por los pectorales.

_Chô: Nagisa-kun, esto no está bien... Podrían oírnos..._

-Pues cierra la puerta y ya está.

_Chô: vale... (-.-)_

_-_Ya está.

-No, no está... ¡La web-caaam!

-Es que estoy en ropa interior y me da corte...

-¡Uiuiui! Claroooo... ¡que corte!

-Pero es bochornoso que me observes por la cámara...

-Claro, ¡como no te he visto nunca desnudo!

-Está bien...

Rei enciende la cam y lo veo sentado delante del ordenador, con cara de concentración y vergüenza mientras intenta que se vea lo mínimo de su cuerpo en la pantalla.

-No lo haces bien Rei-chan. Debes apartarte más del ordenador para que se te vea de arriba a abajo.

-¿De arriba a abajo? ….- Se ha sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Veamos si tú me ves bien. ¿Me ves aquí? -Me acarició el pelo.

-Sí...

-¿Ves aquí? -Me paso un dedo por los labios.

-Sí...

-¿Puedes ver bien aquí? -Con los dedos me acaricio los pezones.

-...Sí...

-Y... ¿aquí? -Me pongo la mano dentro de los pantalones y me acaricio el pene que empieza a ponerse duro.

-...No...No te veo ahí... -Le veo tragar saliva.

-Y... ¿quieres verlo?

-... Sí...

-Pídemelo -Me lamo los labios.

-Na... Nagisa-kun, ¿p...podrías quitarte los pantalones?

-Ui,ui,ui... No me gusta la forma en la que me lo has pedido. -Me saco la mano del pantalón y me echo para atrás apoyándome con las dos manos, disimulando desinterés.

-Eh...eh... Nagisa-kun... ¿puedes enseñarme como te quitas los pantalones?

-Así me gusta más... -Quiero hacerle sufrir un poquitín más. -Pero no me convences. Oblígame. -Le dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas picaronas.

-Nagisa-kun...- Se coloca bien las gafas... Qué bien le quedan... pero me gustaría verlo sin...-... ¡Quítate los pantalones!

Me medio incorporo y me bajo los pantalones muy lentamente. Cuando me los saco, los tiro al otro lado de la habitación.

-Rei-chan, ¿no vas a quitarte los calzoncillos?

-Es m-muy vergonzoso sacarse los calzoncillos así...- Se pone a mirar a los lados, evitando mi mirada. Si no consigo que se desnude esto pierde la gracia.

-Rei-kun. Quítate los calzoncillos o... -Cojo un cojín y con él me tapo los genitales.

-¡No! Esto... ¿De verdad tengo que sacármelos?- Asiento con la cabeza con seriedad.- E-está bien...

¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Se ha levantado y ahora tengo su paquete prácticamente en primer plano! Empieza a bajar la goma de sus bóxers y asoman por debajo sus partes íntimas.

Cuando me aparto la almohada, mi erección es evidente.

-Dime qué quieres que haga y te lo mostrare.

-Quiero...Ejem...Quiero que te toques...

-¿Cómo? -Me paso un dedo a lo largo de mi miembro. -¿Así?

-Eh...sí...-Rei no se mueve para nada, ¿le irá el rollo voyeur? ¿Se piensa quedar mirando ahí quieto todo el rato? Me detengo para ver si reacciona.- Te... ¿estás parando?

-¿Piensas quedarte mirando sin más?

-Tengo... ¿Tengo que tocarme yo también?

-En eso consiste. Yo me toco, tú te excitas y te tocas y yo me excito más y me toco más. Es sencillo.- Tan inteligente y a veces parece incluso cortito.

-Lo intentaré...- Baja la mano y empieza a acariciarse. Mira de reojo a cámara.- ¿Así?

-Más...-Vuelvo a tocarme. -Mírame mientras te tocas Rei-kun...

-Es...muy vergonzoso...- Levanta la mirada y se muerde el labio mientras se la sacude sin prisa. -N-Nagisa-kun...esto es muy raro...

-Pero... ¿te…te gusta? -Empiezo a masturbarme con fuerza. El simple hecho de verle la cara mientras se toca me pone a cien. -Aah...¡Rei-kuun!

-Ahora... me gusta más Nagisa-kun...-Veo como empieza a ir más deprisa y lo oigo respirar entrecortadamente, sin hacer ruido para no ser descubierto.

-Más deprisa Rei-kuun... Quiero verte...quiero ver cómo te corres...mmm...

-Ya...ya voy...Nagisa-kun...- Veo como empieza a aumentar la velocidad y mueve ligeramente la cadera.

No sé si podre soportarlo más tiempo...

-Date...prisa...aah ah…

-Na-Nagisa-kun...Ah...Ya...

Rei-kun resopla y se aguanta los gemidos, parece que se va a correr de un momento a otro.

-¡Rei-kun! No...Ah... no puedo más...-No aguantaré mucho más. Necesito verle antes.

Lo veo...Veo como por fin, Rei-kun se corre y yo ya no lo soporto más y me dejo ir.

-Aah... -Me dejo caer en la cama. Nunca masturbarse había sido tan agotador.

-Nagisa-kun... ¿Estás bien?

Mejor que bien...No me puedo ni mover...Debería responder...Levanto el pulgar para indicarle que estoy bien.


	30. Chapter 30

_¡Buenas!_

_¿Qué tal estáis? Y con este capítulo llegamos… ¡Al treinta! Y lo que nos queda por delante… Sé que nos repetimos mucho, pero… ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Sin vuestros comentarios de ánimo esto no hubiera sido posible. Así que esperamos que nos continuéis comentando lo que opinéis._

_Un gran abrazo y… ¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión de la valentía de Rin**

Desde que dejé a Makoto esta mañana a la estación no he vuelto a casa. Ni siquiera he comido. Necesitaba pensar. Tengo un mínimo de veinte llamadas perdidas, por lo que decido irme al campus y allí llamar a Gou o enviarle un mensaje o algo.

Por fin llego al Samezuka. Estoy abriendo la puerta cuando siento una presencia tras de mí.

No me jodas que será...

-¿Nitori?

-Matsuoka-senpai, ¿has vuelto?

-No... Aunque te lo parezca no estoy aquí.-Acabo de abrir la puerta y entro en mi habitación. Nitori no parece tener intención de marcharse.-¿Qué carajo quieres?

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan desagradable conmigo?

-Me molestas. Estas todo el día detrás de mí.

-¿Cómo es que llegas tan tarde Matsuoka-senpai?

-¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? ¡Lárgate! –Doy un portazo.

Me pongo el pijama y llamo a Gou.

Descuelgan el teléfono.

-¿Gou? Soy Rin.

-¡Hermano! ¿Dónde estás?

-Me he ido al campus a dormir.

-¿Por qué? Podrías haber vuelto a casa.

-Oye Gou... lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué?

-Que siento haberte hecho llorar. Prometo no volver a herirte...

-...

-¿Gou? ¿Estás ahí?

-Si... No tienes porque disculparte. Makoto me lo ha contado todo. -¿Todo? -Grácias por irlo a buscar. Eres un buen hermano y supongo que los buenos hermanos se pelean.

-Supongo...

-Madre y padre están enfadados contigo.

-Lo que me faltaba.

-Deberías llamarlos.

-Si... lo haré.

-Debo irme a dormir hermanito, es tarde y mañana hay clases. Que duermas bien.

-Si claro, buenas noches Gou... ¡Gou!

-¿Qué?

-Te...te quiero mucho hermanita.

-Yo también te quiero mucho hermano.

Cuelga el teléfono. Debería llamar a madre o a padre... Mejor llamo a madre.

-¿Dígame?

-¿Padre?- ¿Por qué ha cogido él el teléfono?

-¿Rin? ¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO? -Joder como chilla. - ¿NO PODÍAS DECIRNOS QUE TE IBAS? ¡TU MADRE Y YO HEMOS ESTADO MUY PREOCUPADOS! -Pues no lo parece...

-Padre... puedo explicártelo.

-¡MÁS TE VALE!

-Pero antes deberías calmarte un poco. No me chilles por favor.

-¿QUE ME CALME?

-Por favor padre, me duele la cabeza si gritas tanto.

" ¿Quien es a estas horas?" Se escucha de fondo a madre...

-Es Rin. "Déjame hablar con él" -Sí por favor. -Keiko estoy hablándole yo. "Tú no le hablas, le gritas" -¡Viva mamá!- Aix...toma.

-¿Rin?

-Madre...

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?-Otra vez igual…

-Por favor madre, si tú también me gritas cuelgo.

-Serás. ¿Le has oído? -Supongo que se lo dirá a mi padre.- Es igual que tu…-Dime hijo.

-Siento haberme ido sin deciros nada.

-Rin, ¿cuál es la norma numero veintidós de la familia Matsuoka?

-Aix... Siempre te disculparás mirando a los ojos y con una reverencia...

-¿Y qué más?

-...Nunca por teléfono.

-Eso es.

-Madre, no voy a venir ahora para disculparme.

-Pues cuando vuelvas ya te disculparás. -Testaruda. -Dime ¿cuál es tu escusa?

-Necesitaba pensar.

-Pues piensa hijo, piensa. Pensar nos hace libres y mejores personas.

-Verás... os tengo que contar algo, pero temo que podáis enfadaros.

-¿Has matado a alguien?

-¿Eh? ¡NO!

-¿Has forzado a alguna chiquilla?

-¡NO!

-¿Has atracado un banco?

-¡NO!

-¿Has suspendido alguna asignatura?

-No es eso madre.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué tendríamos que enfadarnos?

-Os vais a enfadar... y mucho.

-Ahora me estas asustando Rin. ¿Qué ocurre?-No puedo... no tengo valor para decírselo ni siquiera por teléfono...

-Ya os lo contaré...-Cuelgo.

¡AAAAH! Soy un cobarde.

Después de la noche anterior, el día ha sido horrible. Han terminado por fin las clases, ha terminado el entrenamiento. Mañana empieza el torneo de verano.

Me voy a casa de mis padres. Quiero decírselo antes de que empiecen las vacaciones.

Entro en casa. Gou ya ha llegado del colegio, me saluda y sigue haciendo los deberes en la mesa del comedor.

-Por fin te dignas a aparecer. -Padre y madre ya están delante de mí.

-Lo siento.

-Dinos Rin, ¿que querías contarnos tan grave?

-Yo...estoy saliendo con alguien. -Gou deja los deberes a un lado y me mira desde su asiento.

-¿Por qué nos tendríamos que enfadar por eso? Eso está bien.

-Estoy... estoy saliendo con... con Haru.

¡PAM! …Padre me ha abofeteado. Me he mordido la lengua y siento el sabor de la sangre en mi boca. Gou se ha levantado de repente de su asiento.

-¿Qué has dicho?- A madre le tiemblan las manos.

-He dicho que estoy saliendo con Haru.

¡PAM! Otra vez.

-¡Basta!-Gou se pone delante de mí. -¡No le peguéis más, por favor!

-¡Bastardo! ¿Eso es lo que te hemos enseñado? ¿Así nos agradeces todo lo que hemos hecho por ti?

No puedo... no puedo quedarme más tiempo y mirarles a la cara. Me marcho corriendo.

Corro y no paro de correr.

Cuando me detengo para coger aire me doy cuenta que estoy delante de la casa de Haru. He corrido más de diez quilómetros.

No me lo pienso dos veces y pico el timbre.

Nadie responde. Vuelvo a picar el timbre.

Cinco minutos y nada...

Estoy por irme cuando se abre la puerta y veo a Haru con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Parece asustado.

-Haru... -Me acerca la mano a los labios.

-Tienes los labios hinchados. Estás sangrando. -Me coge del brazo y me hace pasar. Me sienta en una silla y me pone hielo en la mejilla y en el labio con un trapo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Mi padre me ha pegado.

-¿Qué? - Ha abierto mucho los ojos. Está entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Les he dicho a mis padres lo nuestro.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes... Pensaba que iba a ser peor. – Haru está asustado.- Puedo... ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí Haru?

-No pensaba dejarte ir.

Nos besamos. De desesperación. Nervios. Estoy exhausto. Haru me agarra como si me fuera a desvanecer.

-¡Ay! -mi labio.


	31. Chapter 31

_¡Buenas!_

_Sentimos el retraso, pero ayer por la noche el cansancio y la acumulación de trabajos hicieron no dejaron tiempo a revisar el capítulo y subirlo… _

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, ¡os queremos un montón! ¡Así que continuar dejándonos reviews!_

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión de la felicidad de Haru**

¡Piririrp, piriririp! El despertador. Rin está durmiendo a mi lado. Lo sacudo suavemente.

-Mmm... Diez minutos más... -Se da la vuelta en la cama.

-Rin, voy a la bañera, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Se levanta, se friega los ojos y me mira.

-¡Vamos!

Vamos al baño y en un momento está totalmente desnudo y en el agua.

-¿No vas a ponerte el bañador?

-¿Para qué? ¿Te da vergüenza meterte desnudo aquí conmigo Haru?-

Me arden las mejillas.-Vamos. No tardes mucho que hoy empieza el torneo de verano.

Llevo el bañador en la mano. Lo dejo caer al suelo y me quito el pijama.

-¿Quieres que te ponga música? Así podrías hacerme un estriptis, je je.

Su sonrisa me puede. Pongo un pie dentro de la bañera.

-A ver cómo te metes, esto es muy estrecho.

Resbalo y caigo encima de Rin.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas, Haru? -Me muerde la oreja.

-¡Me has mordido!

-¡Jajajajaja! -Se está riendo de mí. -Deberías verte la cara. Estás tan adorable. -Me besa.

Empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente.

-¡Ding-dong!

-M...No vayas. -Rin vuelve a besarme.

De repente se abre la puerta del baño y veo a Makoto.

-¡Uaa! Pero...Haru-chan, Rin-chan.

-¿Que tal Mako-chan? -Rin le saluda como si nada.

Makoto se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

-Estáis...desnudos.

-Pues claro.

-H… Haru-chan. Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Si...Ya voy.

Makoto sale del baño, cierra la puerta y espera en la sala de estar.

-Jajajaajaja- Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Rin riendo de esta manera.

Se le caen las lágrimas de la risa. Que descanso, después de su llegada ayer no esperaba verlo tan tranquilo. -Ajajajaja...Qué risa... Salgamos o llegaremos tarde y Makoto está esperando...jajajaaja! ¡Menudo careto ha puesto!

-¡Hmpf! jajajajaa- Ahora soy yo quien no puede parar de reír. Salimos de la bañera como podemos, nos vestimos con el uniforme de nuestras respectivas escuelas y vamos a preparar el desayuno.

Rin tiene que ir en dirección contraria, así que nos despedimos enfrente de mi casa, con un beso. Más bien con más de uno.

-Ejem... Ya vale... -Makoto me tira de la manga.-Ya vale... Que os vais a ver esta tarde.

-No dejaré que me ganes. -Rin empieza a andar.

-Ya veremos.


	32. Chapter 32

_¡Hola!_

_Estamos muy ocupadas y se nos empieza a hacer complicado el ritmo de publicación, así que si colgamos más tarde el capítulo, no os preocupéis que como muy tarde al día siguiente lo colguemos. _

_De nuevo os agradecemos los comentarios y esperamos seguir recibiéndolos._

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos!_

**La visión hambrienta de Makoto  
**

Nunca había visto a Haru-chan tan feliz, creo que jamás le había oído reír a carcajadas como hoy.

-Haru-chan se te ve muy feliz desde que estás con Rin-chan.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas de estos últimos años y su actitud.

-Ya veo... Esto... ¿Te ha contado Rin algo de mí?

-No, ¿por?

-No, ¡nada! ¡Nada!

-Vino a casa con un golpe en el labio.

-Me llamó Kou para decirme que sus padres estaban muy enfadados, pero no sabía exactamente el por qué.

-Les dijo que estaba saliendo conmigo.- ¡Hostia! ¡Que Rin va en serio de verdad!

-Eh... ¿Y ahora qué va a hacer? ¿Se quedará a dormir en tu casa o continuará con su habitación en la academia?

-No sé...

Hacemos las primeras clases de la mañana. En el descanso para desayunar Ama-chan sensei nos comenta que no podrá acompañarnos al torneo. Después de eso volvemos a las clases.

¡Por fin a comer! Nos sentamos en la terraza del instituto. Busco en mi mochila el bento y...no está... Me lo he dejado en casa...

-Grrrrrara -Mi estómago... con el hambre que tengo.

-¿No comes?

-Me he dejado mi comida en casa.

-Toma.-Me da un onigiri y, como no, un lomo de caballa frita.

-Grácias Haru. -Solo le cojo el onigiri.

-¿Y la caballa? ¿No te gusta?

-Si que me gusta, pero te voy a dejar sin comida.

-¡Mako-chan, Haru-chan!-Ahí vienen Rei, Nagisa y Kou.

Kou se agacha, se acerca a mí y me besa en los labios.

-¡Uuuuhh! ¡Iros a un hotel! jeje- Nagisa...con ese tipo de comentarios consigue que me sonroje.

-¿Sólo comes un onigiri?-Kou se sienta a mi lado.

-Me he dejado la comida en casa, el onigiri me lo ha dado Haru.

-Le he ofrecido caballa, pero no quiere. ¿La quieres tu Kou?-Le acerca su bento a Kou.

-¿Eh? No gracias... Toma Mako-chan. Tengo comida de sobras.-Kou abre su bento y realmente tiene comida para unos cuantos hombres hambrientos, lleva sushi makis, nigiris, onigiris, tempura, takoyakis y un arroz que tiene muy buena pinta.

-¡OOOh! Gou-chan, que buena pinta tiene esto. ¿Me das a mí también? -Rei se acerca por detrás y lo arrastra hasta otro lado. -¡Rei-chan! ¿Qué haces?

-Déjalos estar juntos Nagisa-kun.

-¡Pero ya están juntos Rei-chan! -Nagisa parece un niño pequeño con el berrinche que esta montando.

-Kou-chan... no tengo palillos para comer...

-Pues te daré de comer de los míos.-Siento que me arden las mejillas.

Se termina la hora de la comida y hacemos las últimas clases de la tarde.

¡Que nervios! Se acerca la hora de lanzarse al agua y nadar contra todas las escuelas de la ciudad.

Participaremos en las pruebas de relevos de equipo de cuatro personas cien metros libres. A mi me toca también nadar los cien metros espalda. Espero hacerlo lo mejor posible, ¡no quiero quedar mal delante de Kou! Haru compite en la modalidad de estilo libre cincuenta, cien y doscientos metros. Nagisa participa en las pruebas de braza en cien y doscientos metros y además en la prueba de estilos de doscientos metros. Como Rei acaba de empezar a nadar, a parte de en los relevos, participará en los cien metros mariposa.

Ha habido muchísima faena estos últimos días con las inscripciones y fichas en tantas modalidades, ser el capitán lleva mucho trabajo.

Al fin estamos todos juntos preparados para ir a empezar la competición de veranos, que con tantas modalidades y categorías se alarga unos cuantos días.

-¿Estáis todos preparados? ¿Lo lleváis todo? Hoy tocan las clasificatorias para las pruebas individuales, ¡así que esforzaros al máximo!

-¡Sabía que Mako-chan sería un buen capitán!- Nagisa como siempre tiene que tener la última palabra.

-¡Tenemos que salir ya!- Vamos todos juntos hacia el tren que nos llevará a la piscina donde se lleva a cabo el torneo. Después de diez minutos en tren y unos otros caminando llegamos al lugar. Nos dirigen hacia los vestuarios donde nos preparamos junto los nadadores de las otras escuelas. Veo como Haru busca a Rin, que está en un rincón con sus compañeros de equipo.

-Haru-chan, déjalo ahora, debe estar concentrándose.

Asiente con la cabeza y mira hacia mí.

-Necesitamos ganar alguna de las competiciones para que el club tenga dinero para pagar la piscina cubierta, así que debemos esforzarnos tanto como podamos.


	33. Chapter 33

___¡Buenas!_

_Estamos exhaustas, enfermas, ocupadísimo y hasta arriba de trabajo. Mucho. Así que nos disculpamos por la tardanza. Puede que estos días no subamos tan regularmente, pero es que necesitamos dormir aunque sean poquitas horas (además que hemos estado enfermas cada una con lo suyo…). Dicho esto… ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Estamos muy contentas de recibir vuestros comentarios y nos los leemos con mucho cariño. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leernos! _

**La visión celosa de Makoto  
**

-¡Makoto es un gran capitán! ¡No me equivocaba yo cuando lo elegí! Ahora tengo que nadar tan bien como sepa, aunque con lo altos que son los otros nadadores no creo nada que hacer...-Como grita Nagisa... Esto sólo hace que ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estoy.

Salimos de los vestuarios. Realmente hay muchísima gente...

No te pongas nervioso Makoto. Recuerda por quién lo haces.

Me giro para mirar a Kou y la veo hablando con Seijuro Mikoshiba el capitán del samezuka.

Él le toca el pelo y ella se ríe. Se está riendo de lo que dice. ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

Me voy, casi corriendo, hasta donde esta ella, la giro hacia mí y le doy un beso, y no es porque lo diga yo, pero es uno de los mejores besos que le hecho. He conseguido que ese Mikoshiba se quede pasmado.

-Deséame suerte cariño -Le pongo énfasis al "cariño" para que se entere. Kou parecía sorprendida, pero vuelve a sonreír.

-¡Buena suerte!

-Es que... vosotros estáis... -No le salen ni las palabras. Entérate, ¡Kou es mía!

-¿Saliendo? pues sí. -Ahora seguro que le queda claro.

Le doy otro beso a Kou y me marcho hasta donde se encuentran los demás. Esto me ha levantado los ánimos.

Me toca ahora en la clasificatoria de los cien metros espalda. Me tiro a la piscina con todas mis fuerzas para hacer un buen tiempo y poder participar en la final. Hago las brazadas tan largas como puedo, muevo las piernas sin detenerme, primer viraje, continúo manteniendo el ritmo, me quedan sólo dos piscinas, otro viraje, no puedo relajarme ni un segundo, Kou está mirando como nado, a por la última piscina. Aumento el ritmo tanto como puedo para llegar al final el primero, necesito la clasificación... ¡Al fin toco la pared! Veo a mis amigos corriendo hacia mí y aplaudiendo.

-¡Mako-chaaaaan! ¡Has hecho el mejor tiempo! ¡En la final lo harás genial también!- ¿He hecho el mejor tiempo? Nagisa parece muy convencido de ello. Miro la pantalla y veo mi nombre en primera posición y el tiempo. ¡Me he clasificado para la final! Viene Kou corriendo muy contenta y me salta encima para darme un beso, ¡esta es la felicitación que quería!


End file.
